


It's an empty feeling

by yellowdaisy2023



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaisy2023/pseuds/yellowdaisy2023
Summary: What happens when Cass lets himself be happy for one night?*Updated every Saturday***Specific warnings will be at the start of the chapters that contain them. If a chapter doesn't have a warning but you feel it should, please don't hesitate to comment and I'll fix it as soon as possible**Pls leave any corrections or criticism in the comments <3-Author :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mention of blood and small violence. It's before the ______ So skip it if you wanna  
> -Author :)

“Cass!” Dean yells across the warehouse as he sees the angel fall to the ground, silver knife in his abdomen. The demon stands above Cass with an evil grin. Dean stabs the demon in his arms and rushes over to kill the other one. Sam and Jack fight off the other two as Dean plunges the blade through the bottom of the demon's chin. The demon’s vessel crumples to the floor with an orange flicker. Dean’s attention shifts to the angel sprawled on the floor, blood quickly spreading through his white button-up. Sam and Jack run over to Dean, who has pulled Cass into his arms and started whispering to him. Telling the fallen angel he’s going to be okay and that Dean’s here for him. Jack taps Dean’s shoulder, causing the man to look up at him.

“I can heal him.” Jack says, extending his hand to the growing red patch on Cass’s stomach. His hand hovers over the wound and produces a glowing light. The light dies down and Cass’s eyes open as he gasps for breath. He pants and tries to sit up. Dean helps Cass sit up and removes his arms from around Cass, but keeps a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Sam asks Cass. Cass looks at the three of them, his eyes lingering on Dean longer than anyone else. He moves his gaze back to Sam as he nods slowly.

“Yes. I am fine.” He replies in his monotone voice.

*TIME SKIP*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They get back to the bunker and go their separate ways. Sam and Jack to the library, Dean, and Cass to their own rooms.

Cass changes his bloody clothes. Sam and Dean taught him to clean his clothes every once in a while so they look nicer. He puts on a pair of Dean’s old grey sweatpants and a black AC/DC t-shirt, that also used to be Deans. Cass puts his bloody clothes, minus his trenchcoat which somehow managed to not get dirty, in the laundry basket. He lays the coat over a chair in his room and sits on his bed. Lost in thought.

Dean went into his room, biting back the tears threatening his eyes. He wouldn’t let himself cry because Cass got hurt. He walks over to his bed and throws his duffle down on it. Next he pulls off his clothes and throws them forcefully into his basket. He throws on a pair of black sweatpants and doesn’t bother with a shirt. He stalks over to his bed, sits down, and takes his sawed-off out of his bag. He unloads it and starts cleaning it. His emotions grow stronger and stronger until he’s practically slamming the brush into the empty gun. He sighs loudly and sets the gun down. Dean puts his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, letting his emotions out. He lets a few tears fall, his feelings getting the better of him. Before he knows it, Dean’s in the hallway heading straight to Cass’s room. He stands outside the door for a moment, almost backing out and just going to bed. But, he lets his anger and fear take control and he knocks on the wooden door.

Cass is pulled from his thoughts by a knock to his left. He jerks his head up and walks over. Twisting the handle, he pulls the door open to see a half-naked Dean Winchester rocking slightly on his feet and looking at the ground. His mossey green eyes find Cass’s cerulean blue ones as the door opens. All of Dean’s anger melts away at the sight of the comfortable looking angel standing in front of him. His face turns soft and he smiles at Cass. A smile that gets returned.

“Hey, Cass.” Dean says, his gruff voice breaking the silence. He rubs the back of his neck.

“Hello, Dean.” Cass says with a slight head tilt.

“Can we talk for a minute?” Dean asks. Cass nods and steps aside to let the hunter in. Once Dean’s inside the bedroom, he turns to face Cass, who shuts the door before turning back to Dean. Cass puts his hands in his pockets and looks into Dean’s eyes.

“What did you want to talk about, Dean?” Cass asks. Dean walks over to Cass’s bed and sits down, motioning for Cass to join him. Silence fills the room as Dean looks at the floor through his legs, his elbows propped against his knees. Cass looks over at the hunter, who’s clearly upset. He reaches a hand and places it on Dean’s bare shoulder, where his handprint is scarred into the man’s arm. Dean shivers slightly at the cold hand, but looks at Cass with teary eyes. Cass’ face softens. “Dean.” He furrows his brows. “What’s wrong?” Dean takes a deep breath and turns more, so he's facing Cass better. Cass tilts his head.

“I, uh.” Dean clears his throat. “I-when we were in the warehouse.” He starts. “And you were…” He pauses. Cass places his other hand on Dean’s, which is resting on his knee. Dean looks down at their hands and back up at Cass, with more tears forming in his eyes. “I.” Dean sighs. “I was so scared. On any hunt, facing any monster, hell even the damn apocalypse. I have never felt that kind of fear. And-it made me realize that I almost lost you without-” Dean cuts himself off and searches Cass’ eyes, looking for anything. He reaches his free hand up and cups Cass’ cheek. Cass subconsciously leans into the warm touch. Dean leans his face closer to Cass and lets his eyes close before softly pressing their lips together. Cass tenses for a moment, but ultimately melts into the kiss. Dean pulls away and looks at Cass. Cass’ face is flushed and his eyes are still closed. He opens his eyes slowly and his pupils are dilated more than usual. “Without getting to do that.” Dean says slowly. He lets his hand fall from Cass’ cheek and rest on the back of his neck. Cass’ mouth is parted slightly from the kiss. He looks at Dean in shock. Fear and nerves start to fill Dean, but he doesn’t regret kissing the angel. Cass closes his mouth and his lips curl into a shy smile. Dean feels his stomach flutter at the sight. He can’t help but smile back. Dean pulls Cass in again by his neck. Their lips connect again and Cass removes his hand from Dean’s leg and places it on his cheek, making the kiss deeper. Dean moves his hand off his knee, settling it on Cass’ waist and using it to pull the angel into his lap. At this, Cass drapes his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean breaks the kiss and looks into Cass’ ocean blue eyes. His face splits into a wide smile, forming crinkles around his eyes. The kind of smile that’s rare for the hunter, but it makes Cass fall for him even more every time he sees it. Dean sighs contently.

“I love you, Cass.” Dean says after a few minutes of silence. Cass gasps softly at the confession. He feels his face heat slightly and he grins.

“I love you too, Dean.” Cass tells the hunter. Dean smiles wider, if possible, and brings the angel's face to his. Connecting their lips once again.

Ten minutes and many kisses later, Dean finds himself laying on Cass’ bed, curled into the angel’s side with his head on his chest. Cass threads his fingers through Dean’s hair and places small, soft kisses on his head periodically. Cass hears Dean’s breathing fall into an even pattern and lets his eyes flutter closed. Allowing himself to fall into a sweet, dreamless, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I spell it "Cass". What about it?
> 
> I hope you liked this first chapter! Thanks for reading <3  
> -Author :)


	2. Chapter 2

Cass is woken by a person standing next to the bed shaking his shoulder. His eyes open and he looks at the figure. His eyes widen as he sees Meg looking at him with an amused smile. She motions for him to follow her as she exits the room. Cass looks down at Dean, whose head is still on Cass’ chest. A small smile finds the angel's lips and he slowly removes Dean from him, as to not wake the man up. He follows Meg into the hallway, making sure to shut the bedroom door quietly behind him. Cass turns and faces the dead demon, smug look never leaving her face. 

“How are you here, Meg?” Cass asks, his voice tired and gruff from sleep. A sarcastically fake offended look makes its way to her face. Placing a hand over her heart she gasps.

“Well now Clarence, I hope you didn’t forget about our deal.” She says, smile returning. Cass furrows his brows and tilts his head in confusion, before realization dawns on his features and his shoulders slump. He had forgotten and let himself be happy. “You’re happy. The happiest you’ve ever been. Didn’t you feel it?” She tells him, stepping closer.

“I did.” He admits. “But, why didn’t you take me last night? When I became happy?” He asks. Meg thinks for a moment before sighing and looking the angel in the eyes.

“Because, even though I knew I would have to take you. You still deserve to experience the happiness.” She says, almost sadly. Cass nods in understanding. He glances at the door next to him.

“Can I. I have something I need to do before you take me for good.” He looks at Meg with pleading eyes. 

“Cass-” She starts.

“Please? If you let me do one thing, I’ll go easily. You’ve gone this long awake, what’s five more minutes?” He interrupts her. She pauses but nods.

“Okay, you have five minutes. Then we’re leaving. For good.” She says the last words sharply. He nods eagerly and, instead of returning to his room, he enters Dean’s. 

Cass is in Dean’s room for a minute or two before passing Meg and returning to his.

Cass walks over to his bedside table and takes out a few folded pieces of paper. He places them on the nightstand and looks at the hunter sleeping peacefully in his bed. Cass smiles, leaning down he places a long soft kiss on Dean’s forehead. Dean smiles in his sleep, humming contently in his dreaming state. Cass looks at Dean. This moment reminding him of all the times he watched Dean sleep on hunts. When the man would have nightmares and Cass would force himself to stay away and not help him. Until one particularly bad night that had three small tears falling down Dean’s face. That night, and every night since, Cass helped soothe Dean from his nightmares as best he could without the hunter ever knowing. He takes Dean in. Burning this moment into his mind. 

Then, Cass turns to where he left his trench coat last night on the chair and picks it up. He folds it neatly and places it on the chair. He turns the chair so the back of it is against the edge of the desk, and the seat is towards the bed. He takes a look around his room, sadness finding him. He feels a lump grow in his throat at the thought of the man he loves waking up to an empty bed. Cass walks to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob and pulling the door open. He turns to the room again and smiles sadly at Dean, before turning towards Meg again and closing the door behind him once more. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the person he called a friend. 

“Okay. I am ready.” Meg smiles at him and holds out her hand. Cass looks at her hand and back at the door. Turning back he takes her hand and just like that, he’s gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's so short. I didn't want them to be too long but I didn't want to break up the next one.  
> -Author :)
> 
> Edit: Holy smokes you guys! Thanks for 100 hits! This is my first story on Ao3 and it means so much that y'all are enjoying it. Love all of you <3  
> -Author :)


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s eyes open slowly. He shivers from the heat lost since the night before. He looks at the bed, expecting to see his angel, but only finds an empty spot. He gets an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as he spots a piece of paper folded on the bedside table. Dean reaches over, sitting up in the bed and takes the paper. As he grabs it, he finds there are actually three sheets folded, stacked on each other. The one on top says _‘Sam’_ in large letters he recognizes as Cass’ handwriting. Dean removes that one from the stack and sets it to the side, placing it on the bed. The next one says _‘Jack’_ in the same handwriting. He does the same with that piece, putting it on Sam’s. The third one says _‘Dean’_ as he expected. He opens his paper and sees the page covered in the same font top to bottom. Dean scooches up on the bed, leaning against the headboard and starts reading the letter.

_'Hello Dean,_

_I am unsure as to how to start this. I suppose I should start it from the beginning._

_When Jack died and I went to Heaven to retrieve his soul, I found Heaven was being invaded by a cosmic entity I know as ‘The Empty’. The being was after Jack, seeing as he is part angel and would not be resting in Heaven, but in the Empty. After a long discussion and small fight, I made a deal with it. The deal was, I would go to the Empty in place of Jack, but not until I experience true happiness. It wanted me to suffer for waking it up. I want you to know, Dean. I did not make the deal to get away from you, Jack, or Sam. You are the only family I have ever truly known and I would die for all of you. I made the deal so Jack could live a good, full life. He deserves it. After losing his mother and being targeted by most beings on Earth, he deserves to have a family. I also promised Kelly I would protect him. That is what I was doing while making the deal._

_If you are reading this, you either found these letters in my nightstand. Or, I set them out because the Empty has come to get me._

_If it is the latter, then that can only mean one thing; you told me you love me. I have wanted to hear those words from you since I saw your soul in Hell. It was the brightest soul there. How could I not fall in love with it? Don’t ever doubt how much you mean to Sam, Jack, or me. Even though I’m gone, I care for you. I love you with all I am. I only wish I could spend more time with you, together. Dean, you mean so much to me. I fell for you in every way possible. I fought my brothers and sisters, bled, and died for you. Every creature knew my weakness was you and they used it against me. I never got the chance to tell you that, and I fear I never will get to tell you in person._

_I want you to promise me a few things._

_1.You won’t try to get me back. As much as you might want to, if you do wake me in the Empty, I fear it will come after you. So please don’t try to get me back._  
_2.Take care of Sam and Jack, Sam is still your little brother, he needs you. And Jack, he’s like your son. I know you had a rough start, Sam told me, but he looks up to you Dean. He really does._  
_3.Let them take care of you. I know you don’t like people taking care of you, because it makes you feel inferior. But, sometimes you need it. So, let them help you. Even if you don’t think you need it. They think you do and they know you best._  
_4.Talk to them. Do what we never did and open up. Tell them how you feel and when you’re angry, or sad, or happy. Yes, I know, you ‘hate chick-flick moments’, But, Dean? You love chick-flicks. Besides, these moments don’t have to be sappy. Just enough so Sam and Jack can back off before things escalate._  
_5.Take care of yourself, Dean. Sam and Jack told me what you went through the first time I died. Don’t let that happen again. I realize this time will be harder to let me go. Don’t let yourself be overcome with sadness or grief. I don’t wish that for you. You deserve to be happy as do Sam and Jack._  
_6.Finally, don’t forget how much I love you. I don’t know if I ever got to tell you, seeing as I don’t know if the Empty will take me before I get to tell you back. But even if I did, I mean it with every fiber of my being. I love you so much Dean, please don’t forget._

_I am so sorry for not telling you and Sam about my deal. Jack only knew because he was with me when I made it. But I asked him not to tell you. Don’t be upset with him, it was my choice to not tell you. He practically begged me to, but I couldn’t bear the thought of looking you in the eyes and telling you if we ever got to be happy, I would die. I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me._

_I am going to miss you, Dean, most of all. I love you and I’m sorry we didn’t get to be happy._

_Love, Castiel'_

Dean finishes reading the letter and wipes the tears from his eyes. Many emotions are coursing through him. He’s angry Cass didn’t tell him. He’s scared for his best friend. But most of all, he’s heartbroken. He finally had Cass, and just like everyone else in Dean’s life he’s gone. Multiple tears fall down his face before he can stop them, and a sob leaves his lips. Dean must be crying louder than he thought he was, because barely a minute later a soft knock is coming from the door.

“Cass? Are you okay?” He can hear Sam ask. Dean only then remembers he’s in Cass’ room, in his bed.

“Sammy?” Dean says, voice breaking. The door opens slowly and Sam stands in the door frame, still in his pj’s. His eyes land on his older brother sitting shirtless in Cass’ bed, alone, a piece of paper in hand and two more next to him. Sam’s face shows visible confusion before he realizes his brother is the one he heard crying. Sam rushes over to Dean and sits next to him on the bed.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Cass?” Sam asks, concern and fear growing with every word. Dean shakes his head, more sobs and tears leaving the hunter. He takes the paper with Sam’s name on it and hands it shakily to his younger brother. Sam takes it and looks at Dean with a furrowed brow.

“Open it.” Dean says. Voice thick from crying. Sam does as he’s told and opens the paper. He reads it in two minutes. Dean assumes it’s not quite as long as his was but has the same idea. When he’s finished reading, Sam looks up at his broken brother. “He’s gone.” Dean says, voice breaking at the words. That’s all it takes for Sam to embrace his brother. Dean clings onto Sam, as if he’ll disappear any moment. Sam holds his brother tight as Dean cries into his shoulder. They sit like that on the bed, holding onto the only people they’ve ever really had. After a few minutes, Dean pulls away and wipes his face. He looks at Sam. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. Sam hates seeing his brother like this. “I loved him, Sammy. He’s gone because I loved him.” Dean says, more tears making their way to Dean’s eyes. He holds them back the best that he can.

“This isn’t your fault Dean.” Sam tries to assure his brother.

“Yes it is!” Dean snaps. Sam flinches slightly and Dean crumples again, not being able to be angry. “I told him I loved him last night. And I woke up this morning, and he was gone.” He says weakly. Dean moves his eyes from his brother. “I love him Sammy. I love him so much.” His voice starts to break again, tears welling up. “I thought I could have him. I thought I could get him to be mine.” Dean’s words get softer as he speaks. He moves his wet eyes to his little brother. “Why can’t we catch a break?” Dean whispers. Sam loses the fight to hold his tears back at the sight of his brother as tears start falling down his cheeks. Sam just shakes his head, barely whispering an ‘I don’t know’ as he pulls Dean in for another strong hug. Dean hugs back immediately.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Sam whispers to his brother. Dean nods against Sam's shoulder. They don’t know how long they sat like that until the sound of someone clearing their throat causes the hunters to jump and pull away from the hug. They turn their attention to the door Sam left open. Standing there is Jack, wearing his Star Wars pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His eyes brows are furrowed and he’s looking at the Winchester’s in confusion. Jack tilts his head slightly, a trait he picked up from Cass. Seeing him do this sends a tear down Dean’s cheek. He wipes it away before Jack can see it.

“Hey, Jack.” Sam says, trying his best to hide the sadness and shakiness from his voice. Jack’s eyes flicker between the brothers before they move across the room. He turns back to Sam and Dean with a small look of realization on his face.

“He’s gone. Isn’t he?” Jack says from the doorway. He takes a small step back, as if he's bracing himself. Sam doesn’t say anything, but Dean nods his head slowly at the nephilim. Dean glances at the last letter and picks it up before standing and making his way to Jack. When he’s standing before the boy, Dean holds the letter out to him.

“Yeah. He’s gone.” Dean says softly, pausing before the last word. “This is for you.” He tells Jack. Jack takes the letter from Dean and looks up at the hunter. He reaches out and pulls Dean into a hug. Dean hesitates, before hugging back. Sam joins, having moved from his place sitting on the bed. The three of them stand in the doorway for a while. Tears forming, falling down their cheeks, and dripping to the floor as the realization of Cass being gone keeps forming in their minds. They lost track of how long they’ve been standing in the doorway hugging by the time they pull away. Dean keeps his hand on Jack’s shoulder. He lets it fall after squeezing. Jack looks at the letter that’s still in his hand.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Jack says quietly. He looks up at Dean and Sam with teary eyes. Dean goes to open his mouth but Sam beats him to it, not trusting what his brother would say.

“It’s okay, Jack. He told you not to. Besides, there’s probably nothing any of us could’ve done.” Sam tells Jack, placing his hand on Jack’s other shoulder. Jack gives Sam a small smile, a smile that drops when he looks at Dean. Sam gives Dean a pointed look that he misses because he’s looking at Jack.

“Sam’s right.” Dean says. Sam fails to hold back his look of surprise. “We wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop it. And, it sounds like you were trying to get him to tell us anyway.” Jack nods slowly in response to the last sentence. Dean gives a sad smile. “Then, there was nothing to do. I mean,” Dean motions to Sam. “We probably would’ve done the same thing if it came down to it.” Jack furrows his brows and tilts his head.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“If you were in danger, we would’ve done the same thing to save you. You’re family, Jack. And family don’t get left behind.” Dean finishes. Sam nods and Jack smiles. Dean pulls him and Sam in for another hug. It gets returned without a moment of hesitation. When they let go, they wipe the new tears off their faces.

“What now?” Jack asks the boys softly and sadly.

“It’ll be hard. But, we’ll be okay. Because we’ve got each other.” Sam says. Dean and Jack nod in agreement.

“Who wants breakfast? I’m cooking.” Dean says, trying to cheer up the mood. Sam gives a mock disgusted face.

“If you’re cooking, I’ll pick breakfast up.” Sam says laughing softly. Dean gives him a sarcastic offended look.

“I’m not that bad.” He says defensively.

“No you’re not. Now, come on. I’m starving!” Sam says, leading the group to the kitchen. Dean pauses before leaving the room. He looks around, smiling sadly. He flicks the lightswtich off and shuts the door quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat happy chapter ending. I was trying to write the letter in a way that makes it seem like Cass would write it. Which proved to be very difficult lol. But I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> -Author :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sam, Jack, and Dean spent the whole day together. None of them really wanted to be alone. They talked, joked, shared stories about Cass, and many tears were shed. Now, they were heading to their rooms. The three of them share sad smiles and separate for the first time that day.

Dean opens his door and flicks on the light, closing it quietly behind him. The first thing he notices is the bag of weapons that was on his bed the night before is gone. Well, not gone but at the foot of his bed. The sawed-off he was cleaning is now cleaned, put back together, and in the bag. The next thing he notices is a full sheet of paper on his desk. Next to it is a small box, a cassette tape, and three polaroid photos. Dean picks up the paper first and sits on his bed.

_‘Dear Dean,_

_Hello. I am guessing you already read my other letter. I have to write this quickly because the Empty is currently waiting for me in the hallway. I’ve had that letter written since the day after I made the deal. I knew there was one thing that would make me truly happy. You. And I needed to tell you how I feel. If you look at the desk, you will notice there are a few things on it._

_The first, is the cassette tape you made. ‘Deans top 13 Zepp trax’. The title always made me smile. It was the first gift I had ever received. I’m glad it came from you.’_

Dean picks up the tape. Looking it over, he can tell it was used and a little worn. He smiles as tears fall down his cheeks. Dean turns back to the paper.

_‘I listened to it when you, Sam, and Jack were sleeping. It made me realize how much I longed for you. It made me happy when I was sad. It helped me find hope when I was sure there was none. I can never tell you thank you enough for giving it to me._

_The next three items are pictures. The one on top is of you. I found a camera in the bunker a few years ago. I believe it is called a polaroid. I was wandering around the bunker the night I found it. Looking for things to take pictures of. When I came into your room to see if you had any ideas. You looked so peaceful, I couldn’t help myself. I looked at this when you were off on a hunt and I wanted to be near you. I would look at this picture and think about how our lives could’ve been if I hadn’t made the deal. If I hadn’t made the deal then maybe we could’ve had a life together.’_

Dean places the cassette back on the table and picks up the polaroids. The one on the top of the stack is of him, like Cass wrote. Dean is laying in his bed with a full outfit on. He had most likely just gotten back from a hunt. He was laying on his side with his right arm under a pillow supporting his head. His left was holding the pillow. Dean blushes at the image.

_‘I hope you aren’t too upset that I took it._

_The next picture is of me and a bee I found one day while you and Sam were on a hunt. It had landed on a flower near me and I wanted to document it for you. I had spent the whole day outside in a field of flowers. You might see this as a “chick-flick” thing, however I had fun.’_

Dean moves the photo of him to the back. He takes in a sharp breath of surprise. He looks at the photo. There was, in fact, a bee sitting on a flower. But Cass was behind it smiling widely. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were a vibrant blue. He also had a daisy tucked behind his ear. Dean feels his heart flutter at the sight, not knowing how he didn’t realize just how much he loved Cass.

_‘The final photo is of all of us. “Team Freewill 2.0” We had just gotten Jack back and all seemed good. You and I were on better terms than we were before. Jack and you were finally getting along well. It was the happiest I had been in a long time. That night, I remember being in a constant state of panic. Fearing the empty would come for me. When it didn’t, I thought maybe it had forgotten of our deal, or it decided to let me live. So after that day, I allowed myself to be happy. I didn’t avoid you as much. I let myself love you from a distance. Still being careful but not as careful as before.’_

Dean looks at the last picture in his hand. He smiles to himself as he remembers the night Cass had asked to take the photo. He was so excited (as excited as an angel trained to feel little to no emotion can be) to have his son back. The four of them were sitting on the same side of the table, Jack and Sam had moved to the other side. Dean was on the end, he had a half-drank beer to his right and he was smiling widely. Cass was sitting next to him, he was smiling just as wide as Dean, with an arm around Jack. Cass’ cheeks were almost red. Dean remembers he had put his hand on Cass’ thigh right before the picture was taken. He claimed it was to get in the camera when Cass asked about it. But really, he wanted to know how Cass would react. Jack was seated to Cass’ left. He was grinning excitedly. Sam was on the other end. His hair was pushed away from his face and he was smiling wide at the camera. He also had an arm around Jack. Dean smiles as more and more tears fall.

_‘And don’t think I forgot about you putting your hand on my leg. That was the moment I thought maybe, just maybe, you returned my feelings. When nothing came of it, I assumed I was wrong. Now, it looks like I was right all along._

_Now, the last item. The box.’_

Dean sets the pictures down, putting them in the order they were when he grabbed them. Then, he picks up the box. It’s small and covered in red fabric.

_‘It’s a ring. The ring belonged to my vessel, Jimmy Novak. He was wearing it when I possessed him. I always kept it, in case I ever left and he wanted to go back. Before he died he would talk to me. He could feel my feelings for you. He told me if I ever “went for it” I could have his ring. He would tell me how I should make a move. He gave me his ring for you.’_

Dean opens the box and is met with a gold band. He vaguely remembers Jimmy wearing it when Cass left before the apocalypse. He takes it out of its spot and admires it between his fingers. If any other person would’ve given it to him, he probably wouldn’t have seen it as anything other than a piece of metal. But because it was Cass who left it for him, he loves it. Dean turns back to the letter.

_‘I took the liberty of engraving it myself. I did it after Jimmy died.’_

Dean looks at the ring closer. He notices letters along the outside and symbols on the inside. He recognizes the symbols as warding and protection symbols. The inscription reads: ‘D.W. I’m always with you. I love you -C.’ Dean feels his heart flutter as he reads the words. A smile finds his lips as a blush creeps up his neck, reaching his cheeks.

_‘I wanted to make sure I was always with you no matter what happened to me. I need you to know that I will never be gone from you. Not really. When you wear it, I want you to know that I’ll always protect you. We both know even death isn’t strong enough to weaken our bond. It’s never stopped it before. We’ve had a bond since I pulled you out of Hell. Or, “Gripped you tight and raised you from perdition”. It’s only gotten stronger the longer I’ve known you._

_I’m running out of time, Dean. Meg-the Empty, is waiting for me and is only giving me five minutes to say goodbye. I’m not going to wake you. It would only make leaving harder. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. For everything I’ve done. I’m not perfect, but you make me want to try to be. And I thank you for that. You, Sam, and Jack gave me things I never thought I could have. I had friends and a family. From the bottom of my heart; thank you._

_I love you, Dean. And I always will._

_Love, Castiel’_

Dean finishes the letter and wipes his face after setting the paper on his desk. He looks at the gold band still between his fingers and he slides it on his left ring finger. Dean admires how the ring looks against his slightly tanned skin. More tears well up in his eyes. He rests his elbows on his knees and leans against them, placing his head in his hands. He sobs quietly for what feels like hours. Dean eventually falls asleep as his tears dry on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter was particularity hard for me to write. I was super emotional the whole time. But I guess that's just the kind of person I am hahaha. I hope y'all aren't too upset with how this story is going. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> p.s. I have no clue if Jimmy's ring was gold, I know Misha's is silver. I just kinda went with it lol.  
> p.p.s. Do you guys remember Dean's prayer to Cass in season 15? I feel like after that, Dean has tried to control his temper better. That's where I'm going with that. So, at the times where he would normally freak out and break something and I don't make him, that's why.  
> -Author :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pls read the notes at the bottom*

Dean wakes up and slowly opens his eyes. Sitting up, he rubs his face. Dean looks around his room. His eyes land on the photos Cass took. He picks up the polaroid of Cass and the bee, admiring it as tears shone in his eyes. Dean brings the photo to his lips and kisses it softly. He pulls the photo away and looks at it for another minute before placing it on his bedside table and getting off his bed. He grabs a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a red flannel. Dean takes the clean clothes to the bathroom, sets them down on the counter, and turns the shower on. He rids himself of his clothes and steps in after it’s warmed up. Thoughts of Cass and their last night together flash through his mind. He smiles sadly at the memories as warm water runs down his face and chest, mixing with the tears. 

Dean spends his shower thinking about his angel and what he should’ve done. How he should’ve kissed Cass a long time ago. He should’ve told Cass he loved him the second he realized it. And maybe, just maybe, Cass would still be here. Maybe he wouldn’t have made that deal. Maybe, Cass would’ve stayed with Dean. Soon his mind switches to ‘what if?’ What if Dean had told Cass he loved him four years ago? What if Cass had said it back? What if Cass hadn’t made the deal? What if Dean wasn’t so scarred? The last question sends a shiver down Dean’s spine and a large weight settles in the pit of his stomach.

Everything Dean has done in his life is because of his father. He went to get Sam from Stanford because his dad was missing. He drives Baby because it was his dad's car. He listens to rock music because his dad did. He’s a hunter because it’s what his dad expected of him. He doesn’t act on his feelings of men because his dad told him not to. When John died, he didn’t just leave his sons. He left them with mental and emotional scars. Dean was never able to control his anger because his dad never did. John would let the emotions build up until one day they exploded out, usually at Dean. When John found out Dean was gay, he did everything in his power to make sure Dean never acted on it. In doing so, Dean became the womanizer everyone thinks he is. He never knew what he did was hurting himself until he met Cass. Dean listened to his father and followed him blindly. He would’ve done anything his father said, until he realized he loved Cass. When he realized he loved Cass, he hated it. He didn’t want to feel that way about his best friend. Dean kept wondering what his dad would say if he knew Dean felt this way about his angel best friend. He wondered what John would do. Dean shivers again in the warm water as the last thought that haunts him. 

Dean rinses out the last of the soap from his hair and turns the water off. Stepping out of the shower, he grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. He walks over to the sink and looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes are red and puffy from crying. Water droplets are rolling down his chest, some dripping from his hair onto his shoulders. He imagines walking into Cass’ room in only a towel, surprising the angel. He can so easily picture the blush that would cover Castiel’s face and the look of shock, nervousness, love, and lust that would accompany it. Dean smiles at the thought. Saying he wishes he could see it with his own eyes would be an understatement. Dean is yearning to see his best friend again and it’s only been 24 hours. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to move on from Cass’ death. Dean thinks about Sam and Jack and what Cass had said to him. ‘ _Take care of Sam and Jack, Sam is still your little brother, he needs you. And Jack, he’s like your son. I know you had a rough start, Sam told me, but he looks up to you Dean. He really does. Let them take care of you. I know you don’t like people taking care of you, because it makes you feel inferior. But, sometimes you need it. So, let them help you. Even if you don’t think you need it. They think you do and they know you best.’_ With that running through his head, Dean dries his hair with a towel and finishes getting ready for the day. 

Dean enters the kitchen. Jack is sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He’s shoveling a spoonful into his mouth when he looks up at the door. Dean smiles at the kid. Jack smies back at him with cereal filling his mouth. Dean chuckles to himself as he goes to the fridge, grabbing a slice of pie from a few days ago. He sits at the table across from Jack. Jack swallows his food and looks at Dean with a confused look.

“Why are you up?” He asks the hunter curiously. Dean furrows his brow and takes a slow bite. After he swallows, he answers.

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s 3 am. Why are you ready?” Jack's face turns into one of realization. “Where are you going?” Dean, still confused, looks at his phone for the first time since he woke up.  _ 3:07am _ He looks back up at Jack, who looks just as confused as Dean feels.

“I’m, I’m not going anywhere. I woke up a little bit ago and assumed that it was later in the day.” He thinks back to the night before. They had said goodnight around 8:30. “I fell asleep at 9.” Dean says. Jack looks surprised.

“Wait really?” Dean nods. 

“Yeah. I went to my room, sat on my bed and-” He stops abruptly remembering the second letter he got. 

“And?” Jack asks. Dean debates in his head of whether or not to tell the nephilim. 

“And, Cass had written me another letter.” Jack nods.

“What was this one about?” Jack asks, tilting his head.

“Memories he had from the bunker. He had a few pictures, a mixtape I had given him a while ago, and-” Dean looks down at his hand that’s resting in his lap. He raises it, showing Jack the ring. “Jimmy’s wedding ring.” Jack looks at the ring and back to Dean when he lowers his hand. Jack’s eyebrows are furrowed again.

“Who’s Jimmy?” He asks.

“Jimmy Novak is- was Cass’ vessel.” Dean says almost sadly.

“Novak.” Jack mutters to himself. “Like Claire Novak?” Dean nods.

“Claire’s Jimmy’s daughter.” Jack nods and takes another bite of cereal. The two sit in the kitchen talking and eating for hours. 

Dean looks at his phone to check the time. Him and Jack had since moved into the “Dean Cave” and were sitting in the reclining chairs.  _ 7:37 am _ Dean’s about to answer Jack’s question of how cake and pie are different with ‘because one is delicious and the other is cake’, when Sam comes bursting in the room. His hair is disheveled and he’s panting lightly. Dean’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline as he takes his brother in. 

“You okay there Sammy?” He asks, concern forming in his stomach. Sam sighs heavily and chuckles. He gives his brother a small smile and shakes his head lightly. 

“I saw your door open and the room empty and was wondering where you were. When I couldn’t find you in the kitchen, war room, library, or garage. I started to get worried.” Sam says, catching his breath. Dean gives his brother a mocking smile. 

“Aw, was Sammy worried about me?” Jack chuckles softly and Sam looks at the both of them.

“You know what? Next you’re missing, I won’t look for you. Jerk.” Same says as her turns and walks out of the room. Dean laughs.

“Bitch!” He calls after Sam. Jack laughs with Dean as Sam huffs in the hallway, making his way to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know I'm making Dean really emotional in this. I just feel like after he realized how he felt, accepted it, and had Cass for a night, he would be devastated to lose him. I mean, y'all remember what happened at the beginning of season 13 right? Soooooo I guess that was a sorry not sorry kind of thing. Also, correct me if I'm wrong, but if Cass told Dean to not be mad at Jack and let him and Sam help him, Dean would listen right? 'Cus I definitely think he would. Especially if he knew Cass loved him and only wanted what was best for him. Idk about you guys, but I'm really enjoying writing this story. 
> 
> AND, I recently started school again. I'm doing online school, but I might not have as much time to write. I'm also experiencing horrible writer's block. So, that being said, I apologize if my posting schedule gets a little messed up, I'm really sorry if it does. I will try to get something out every week, even if it has nothing to do with the story line, but no promises. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and being patient with me. Love y'all! <3
> 
> -Author :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next year goes by quickly. Dean wakes up, kisses the picture of Cass and the bee softly before getting out of bed and ready for the day. They found Amara, who sided with them against Chuck, and defeated him with her and Jack. She told them it was okay that they had to kill her, that in her time on Earth she was willing to die for the benefit of humanity. Jack was able to make new angels and make Heaven stronger. He never left the bunker though. He never left the Winchesters.

After Chuck and Amara, their life went back to what it was. They find jobs, go out, research, kill the son of a bitch, and are in bed by 11. Him, Sam, and Jack become closer and more like a family than either of the Winchester brothers have ever experienced. Dean reads Cass’ letters on particularly difficult nights. Some days Dean doesn't want to get up, he would rather let the dread and devastation of Cass’ death suck him into a depression. But he thinks about what Cass would tell him to do. He would tell Dean to get his sorry ass out of bed and then give him a small smile, so Dean knows Cass understands. Dean eventually pulls himself out of bed for Sam and Jack. He’s tried to be a better brother and father over the last year. The three of them celebrated Dean’s 43rd and Sam’s 39th birthdays. They even celebrated Jack’s 4th. They were closer than ever and things were finally looking up for the Winchester’s. Until Dean wakes up one morning. He looks at his phone and notices the date. _Nov. 3rd 2021_ His heart clenches. Two days from that day, is one year since Cass went with the Empty. He spends the whole day with Sam and Jack. Trying and failing to keep the day out of his head. When he’s laying in bed that night, he makes a plan. Dean falls asleep as he’s forming it in his mind. Planning on setting it to work the next day. 

Dean’s eyes open slowly and immediately, he has a heavy weight in his stomach. He looks at the time. _6:43 am_ Sighing, he rolls himself out of bed and goes into the showers, clean clothes in hand.

After getting ready, Dean grabs his army green duffel bag. He shoves a few outfits in it, basic overnight stuff, a blade or two, and a sawed-off. He puts his handgun in the waistband of the back of his jeans. Dean glances at his bedside table, where the picture of Cass has been put in a small picture frame. He picks up the photo and carefully places it on top of his stuff before zipping his bag shut and slinging it over his shoulder. He walks out of his room, making his way through the halls as quietly as possible. He’s hoping Sam and Jack aren’t awake yet, granted it is 7:32 in the morning. If they are awake, he hopes they haven't left their rooms.

Dean enters the war room, quietly heading for the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean is stopped by Sam’s question. He turns to face his brother, Jack standing next to Sam in the library. Sam’s arms are crossed and he has a small frown on his face.

“I was just, uh, going to head out for a few days. Ya know, get some alone time.” Dean tells them, hoping they won’t ask where. Sam looks at Dean skeptically. Sam notices the pleading look in his brother’s eyes and nods, signaling he can go.

“Call us if anything happens.” Sam says as he turns around, heading into the library, and Dean walks up the stairs.

“Alright.” Dean stops at the top of the stairs and looks at Sam and Jack who are sitting at the table in the library with a small stack of books in front of them. “See you guys.” He smirks. “Bye, bitch.” The two men look at him, Jack with a smile and Sam with a smirk matching Deans.

“Bye, jerk.” Sam says. Jack waves Dean goodbye and Dean leaves, shutting the door with a metallic clang.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean pulls into the motel parking lot at 4:27. He gets out of the car, walks around, and takes his bag out of the trunk. He hesitates before shutting it, looking at the tan trench coat folded neatly on top of the box of weapons. He sighs loudly to himself and slams the trunk shut. Dean walks inside and up to the counter. He gets a key for room 23 and leaves with a quiet thank you. Once Dean’s in his room, he tosses his bag on the bed and sighs heavily. Walking back to the door, Dean grabs the keys off the table and leaves the room. Locking the door behind him.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BACK AT THE BUNKER**

_7:35 am_

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Sam asks hesitantly. Dean had just left and Jack just finished explaining his plan to Sam. Jack nods.

“I've done it before. And I’m stronger than Chuck. It’s worth a shot, right?” He asks the hunter. Sam thinks for a moment before ultimately nodding. 

“Okay, so what do we have to do?” Jack smiles.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean spent the day driving around the town. Getting a feel for where he was going tomorrow. He had found an open field where he laid on the hood of Baby for a while. Once the sun started to go down, he drove back to the motel. On his way, Dean stopped by a Gas ‘n Sip to fill Baby up. He was immediately reminded of when Cass had first become human. He went by the name Steve and worked at a Gas ‘n Sip and somehow got roped into being a babysitter for the night. Dean so desperately wanted to get a pizza and bring it to Cass that night as soon as he found out it wasn’t a date. But he refrained himself because he wasn’t sure what the angel would say, or if he would even understand the joke and intention. 

After getting gas, Dean got a burger and went to his room.

Dean shuts and locks the motel room door and sets his keys down on the cheap wooden table. He pulls the chair from the table and sits down, taking a burger out of the paper bag. He eats slower than usual. His mind wanders to a certain pair of blue eyes that challenge the sky. 

Once he’s finished with his food, he looks at the time. _11:46 pm_ Dean finds himself laying on the cheap motel mattress with the lights out by midnight. He falls into a deep sleep where he sees Cass. Even after how long it’s been since he’s seen the angel in person, Dean’s image of him never falters or fades.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back at the bunker 4:42pm Nov. 4th**

Jack sits on the floor in front of the map table with his legs crossed. Sam is sitting in front of him at the table.

“You’re sure about this?” Sam asks for the third time. Jack nods.

“Yes Sam. I can do this.” 

“Okay.” Sam nods and Jack takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He opens them and instead of their regular blue, his eyes are glowing yellow. He uses his powers while whispering into the air. 

“Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it! Have a great week! <3
> 
> -Author :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLS READ**  
> I added to chapter 6 earlier. Please, please, please, read that before this one. I decided I like the two (originally separate) chapters together.

“Castiel.” The familiar voice echoes through the air. Castiel’s eyes open slowly, darkness surrounds him, and he recognizes the place immediately.

“Dean. What did you do?” The angel whispers to himself. A figure approaches Cass. Cass looks the figure up and down. He realizes that it’s the Empty in Castiel’s form again. The Empty rolls his eyes, visibly annoyed.

“Why can’t you just stay asleep like everyone else here?” He asks with his accented voice. Cass furrows his eyebrows and tilts his head. The Empty pinches his nose with his eyes closed. He sighs deeply and looks at Cass again. “Every time you wake up, I wake up too. I’m getting really sick of you ya know.” His face turns up into a small grin as an idea forms in his mind. “I’ve got it. I know just what to do.” He raises his hand with his middle finger and thumb in a snapping position. “I hope I never see you again, Castiel.” Before Cass can say a word, the Empty snaps and everything goes black.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean opens his eyes and feels sick at the thought of what day it is. He looks at the time. _9:04 am_ He pulls himself up and out of bed, knowing that if he didn’t get up now he wouldn’t at all. He puts on a black t-shirt, blue and grey flannel, and a pair of blue jeans. After putting on his shoes, Dean looks at himself in the mirror. He has scruff starting to grow on his face. He walks back into the bathroom to shave. He wants to look mildly presentable. Even though he has every right to just curl up and sulk in bed all day. Once he’s pleased with his appearance, Dean takes his keys off the table and heads outside to Baby. Dean slides behind the wheel and he shuts the door of his beloved car. He wrings his hands on the wheel as a lump starts to form in the back of his throat. Once he’s pulled himself together, Dean pulls out of the motel parking lot and onto the road. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The night before at the bunker**

“Did-did it work? Is it done?” Sam asks Jack when his eyes turn back to their normal blue. He sits up in his chair when Jack gets off the floor and sits in the chair across from him. 

“Yes. It is done. But I don’t know if it worked. It might take a while for us to know. He will have to contact one of us.” Sam sighs and takes his phone out of his pocket to set it on the table between the two hunters. 

After sitting at the table for ten minutes, Sam starts to feel hunger biting at his stomach. 

“How does dinner sound?” He asks Jack. the nephilim nods eagerly and they both head to the garage.

The two arrive back at the bunker thirty minutes later with their bags in hand. When they get back to the war room, they set the bags down and dig in. Sam’s phone back on the table in front of the pair. Jack takes a fairly large bite of his burger when the phone lights up and the familiar ringtone plays in the practically silent room. Jack looks at Sam and the hunter does the same. The name covers a small portion of the top of the screen but it makes Sam’s stomach squeeze. 

**Cass**

Sam wipes his hands and picks up the phone. Answering, he puts it on speaker and makes sure the volume is up. 

“Sam?” The voice on the other end says expectantly. Sam scoffs at the familiar gravelly voice. Jack’s face lights up at the sound he’s so familiar with.

“Cass.” Sam breathes out with a smile forming. “Is it really you?” 

“Yes it’s me.” Cass replies.

“Where are you?” Jack chimes in.

“Jack.” They can practically hear the smile in Cass’ voice when his son talks. “Um, I’m not sure where I am. It looks familiar but I don’t know why. Oh, wait. There is a sign. _‘Welcome to Illinois.’_ That’s why this place looks familiar. This is the state my vessel is from.” Cass says to the boys. Sam looks at Jack again. The boy is smiling broadly. “Sam, is Dean there with you? I think he did something to bring me back.” 

“No, Cass. Dean isn’t here. But he didn’t bring you back. We did.” Sam clarifies for the angel. The silence on the other end of the phone worries Sam. “Cass, Dean doesn't know you’re back-”

“Where is he?” Cass cuts Sam off. 

“He left yesterday. For Pontiac. I don’t know why he went there but I tracked his phone to make sure he’s safe and that’s where it says he is.” Sam pauses. “Do you?” Now it’s Cass’ turn to stop.

“Yes.” He says simply. “I have to go. Sam, Jack, I’ll see you in a few days. Thank you.” He says the last part quietly before ending the call. Leaving the two men to stare at the phone that is now showing a black screen. Jack breaks the silence, a smile still on his face. 

“It worked.” He whispers. Sam smiles at him and puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder, reaching over the table. 

“Good job kid.” Jack beams at the Winchester before the two of them continue eating their dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaannnnndddddd there it is. He's back baby! 
> 
> Funny story: This wasn't my original idea for this story. I wasn't gonna bring him back. But while I was writing it just kind of happened and I'm not upset about it at all. I was considering (when I finished this story) writing this as an alternate ending. But now I don't have to!
> 
> I hope this wasn't too predictable and you guys like that Cass is back. I know I do.
> 
> Take care of your selves! Ttyl <3
> 
> -Author :)


	8. Chapter 8

After picking up and eating breakfast, Dean pulls into a familiar area. He gets out of his car, shutting the door behind him, and walks around to his trunk. He pulls it open and removes the tan trench coat. He smiles sadly and brings it to his face, breathing in the familiar scent of his angel. Dean sighs heavily and looks at the building he stopped in front of. After shutting the trunk with a thud, he makes his way inside. 

Dean notices, when he walks into the barn, that every sigil and sign is still where it was 12 years prior. He smiles to himself as he remembers how nervous him and Bobby secretly were. He walks over to the tables that are still there. The tables that held all of their weapons. Anything and everything to kill any monster they had ever heard of or come in contact with. Dean places the coat on the table he sat on all those years ago and walks over to where he stabbed Cass. He blushes as he remembers the look on the angel's face as he looked up at Dean. The small smirk and piercing blue eyes. Dean almost forgot how to breathe. He turns and faces the tables again, looking at the coat. Now, standing here 12 years later, Dean allows himself to give into the emotions he’s tried to hold back all morning. He drops to his knees and starts crying. He puts his head in his hands and his shoulders shake with sobs. After a few minutes, he manages to pull himself together enough to speak. He looks back at the coat and closes his eyes again.

“I uh, I know you can’t hear me.” He starts. Dean sighs heavily before continuing. “But I don’t care. I’m gonna pretend like you can, okay Cass? ‘Cus I need to say some things and I need you to listen to me.” Tears fill Dean’s closed eyes. “I miss you, man. I really miss you. It’s only been a year. But it’s been the longest year of my life. I’m sorry I pushed you away whenever you were trying to help me and Sam and Jack. The truth is, you were always there for us. When we called, you came and I never thanked you. I repaid you by getting mad at you, or blaming you for our, my, mistakes. And by never telling you how much you meant to me. How much you mean to me. Now, I can never do that. I wish that we had more time. I wish you were sitting right here next to me. I wish you were here telling me everything will be alright.” More tears started rolling down Dean’s scruffy face. “But, you aren’t here. That’s how I know everything won’t be alright. Because you were one of the best things to ever happen to me. And I lost you. I lost not only my best friend, but the only person I’ve ever truly been in love with. I wish I would’ve told you sooner.” Dean rubs his face. “If there is any way that you’re hearing this, give me a sign. I know I don’t normally believe in that crap. But, I need it Cass. I need you. So please. You gotta give me something man. Anything.” Dean opens his eyes and looks around the still room. He closes them once more, causing formed tears to fall down the tracks in his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Castiel. I love you so much.” Dean whispers to the air, hoping Cass can somehow hear him.

“I love you too, Dean.” A familiar voice that Dean has missed says from behind. Dean’s eyes snap open and he whips around. Slowly, he stands up, not taking his eyes off the man without a trench coat. 

“Cass-?” Dean breathes out with a disbelieving voice. The word came out as more of a question than anything. The man smiles softly, taking a few steps from the double barn doors and nods at Dean. Dean’s face breaks into a large grin and he runs to Cass, wrapping his arms around the man and lifting him slightly. Cass hugs him back just as hard. Dean nuzzles his face into Cass's neck and inhales deeply. He missed the subtle scent of mint and honey. Dean smiles at the warmth spreading across his body. 

They pull apart, Dean keeping his hands on Cass's shoulders. He looks between the bluest eyes he's ever seen.

"Is it really you?" Dean whispers. He doesn't want to build his hope up just to have it come crashing down by some shifter grinning wickedly and stabbing him. But Cass smiles softly.

"Yes, Dean. It's me." Dean places a hand on Castiel’s cheek and pulls the other man’s face to his, pressing their lips together. They move as one, working together as if they’ve done this hundreds of times. Once they break apart, Dean leans his forehead against Cass’ with his eyes still closed. Dean leans back, looking at Cass, after a few moments. Cass has tears in his eyes and tracks on his cheeks. Dean’s sure he looks the same. He takes the angel's hand, intertwining the pair's fingers. Hundreds of questions are running through Dean’s mind but he can only manage one word, choking to hold back a sob.

“How?” Cass looks at the floor for a moment before returning his gaze to Dean’s forest green eyes. 

“Sam and Jack.” Dean nods in understanding and they fall into silence again. Another thought forms in Dean’s mind. A thought that makes his blood run cold and his stomach squeeze.

“What about the Empty. I mean, won’t it come for you again? Cass I don’t think I could go through losing you again. I mean-” Dean rambles. Cass cuts him off with a quick kiss. When he pulls away, Dean opens his eyes and sees the look on Cass’ face. He’s looking at the floor, lips turned into a small frown, the hand that isn’t connected to Dean’s own is fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Dean squeezes his hand, causing the angel to look up at him. Dean’s eyebrows are furrowed and he has a small frown matching Cass’. Cass looks away, back at the floor, and mumbles something Dean can’t understand. “What? I didn’t catch that Cass.” Dean whispers. Cass takes a deep breath before repeating what he said.

“I’m human.” Cass’ voice shakes with tears forming in his ocean blue eyes. Dean swallows hard.

“How?” Dean’s voice is still a whisper, he doesn't want to make Cass anymore upset by raising it even a little.

"I woke the Empty up again. It said it didn’t want me awake. So, it sent me back. But not before extracting everything that made me an angel. My powers were already failing before I left. But now, they’re gone.” Cass looks at Dean with sad eyes. "If. If you don’t love me anymore, I’ll understand. If you want me to, I’ll go.” The formed tears fall down Castiel’s cheeks. Dean takes his free hand and wipes the tears, keeping his hand on Cass’s cheek, he leans in and kisses him.

“I never loved you for your powers, Cass. It doesn’t matter that you’re human. I loved you when you were human the first time.” Dean pulls Cass in for a hug. “I never want you to leave Cass. I will never not love you.” He whispers into Cass’s ear. He can feel Cass shake slightly with a sob. Dean makes sure to squeeze him so the man knows he’s not lying. When they eventually pull away from the hug, Cass immediately takes Dean’s right hand again and intertwines their fingers. “Besides, now we’ll get to grow old together.” Dean adds with a smile. Cass smiles back at him and kisses the hunter softly. Dean reaches with his left hand and runs his fingers through Cass’s dark hair. It looks similar to how it did when they first met. Cass tugs Dean closer, not wanting him to be any farther than he has to be. They part for air. Dean untangles his hand from Cass’s hair. They stay there for hours, eventually sitting on the old wooden floor. Talking and laughing about old memories and how much they love each other. Suddenly, Dean looks around the barn. 

He smiles to himself and pulls Castiel to his feet by their connected hands. He walks around the barn, stopping in front of one of two tables, the one with the trench coat. “This is where all of our weapons were. All the guns, knives, blades, anything and everything we had. Everything that’s in Baby. They were all here. Preparing for whatever was going to walk through that door.” Dean tells Cass with a small smile. He motions to the spot they’re standing in. “And here is where I was when you walked in. When Bobby and I loaded you full of rock salt.” He looks over at Cass who’s smiling. “Sorry about that. And stabbing you.” Cass laughs softly. He turns, releases Dean’s hand, and drapes his arms around Dean’s neck. 

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” He replies softly. The hunter smiles and wraps his arms around Cass’s waist.

“And, you told me good things do happen. Little did I know that the best thing that would ever happen to me had just walked through the door in a trench coat.” Cass looks at Dean with absolute admiration in his eyes. He tries and fails to hold back a yawn. Dean’s eyebrows furrow for a moment.

“Are you tired?” He asks. 

“Yes, I walked all night from the _‘Welcome to Illinois’_ sign to here.” Cass says thickly. He looks up at Dean. “To make sure I got here while you were still in town.” Cass’s eyelids suddenly get heavy. Dean chuckles at the sight and releases Cass’s waist to take his hand instead. He takes the coat off the table and starts to lead Cass out of the barn. They make their way to Baby, Dean helping Cass slide into the passenger side before he gets behind the wheel. Once Dean’s settled in the car, Cass leans his head on Dean’s shoulder. Before Dean starts to drive, he takes his phone out of his pocket carefully and sends a text to his little brother.

_‘Thank you’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for. They're officially reunited!!


	9. Chapter 9

Once Dean’s parked in the motel parking lot, he looks over at Cass, whose head is still laying on his shoulder. He smiles at Cass and gently shakes the man awake. He opens his eyes slowly and looks at Dean, sleep still pulling at them.

“We’re here.” The hunter whispers. Cass makes a noise of either annoyance or understanding, Dean can’t tell, before closing his eyes again. Dean chuckles again and moves, so Cass has to hold his head up. The man looks at Dean. “Come on. You can sleep in an actual bed if we go in.” Cass thinks for a moment before nodding and moving to get out of the car. Dean beats him to it, because he wasn’t moving all that fast, and pulls the door open for his best friend. Dean helps the tired man out of the car and slings Cass’s arm around Dean’s neck. They make their way inside the room, after locking Baby, and Dean sits Cass on the queen bed and walks over to his own duffel bag. Dean rummages through his bag before finding a Led Zeppelin shirt and stands up straight. He walks back over to his sleepy angel and hands Cass the shirt while sitting on the edge of the bed. Castiel takes the shirt with a soft thank you and slowly starts taking off his jacket. Dean smiles at the sloths-would-move-faster speed and decides to help. He pushes Cass’s jacket off and removes Castiel’s hands from his tie to undo it himself. Dean pulls the tie from around Cass’s neck and starts unbuttoning the white shirt. Once Cass’s top half is bare, Dean finds himself checking the man out. 

“Like what ya see?” Cass asks tiredly. Dean huffs a laugh.

“Yeah. Raise your arms.” Cass does as he’s told with limp hands. Dean slides the shirt over Cass’s head and Cass puts his arms into the sleeves. “Lay down.” Dean says as he pushes Cass’s shoulder. He falls to the bed and Dean’s face goes red as he starts unhooking Cass’s belt. Once the belt joins Cass’s other clothes on the floor, Dean starts unbuttoning his pants. Normally Dean wouldn’t be so flustered. But seeing as it’s Cass’s pants he’s undoing and the other man is practically asleep, he almost feels like he’s violating him. Cass lifts his head up and pulls Dean’s eyes to his. 

“It’s okay Dean. I’m all good.” He says with a small smile. He must’ve sensed Dean’s hesitation. Dean smiles back and nods, completely undoing the other man’s pants and pulling them off. Dean sets the dress pants on the pile of clothes and turns back to Cass. “Thank you, Dean.” Cass says in a whisper. Dean smiles. He’s never seen the angel like this, dead tired but trying to stay awake. He leans over and places a soft kiss on Cass’s forehead. 

“Anytime, Cass. Go to sleep. I’m going to pick us up some food. I’ll be back before you know it.” Dean says softly while he stands up from the bed. Cass nods slowly as he lets his eyelids fall and he slumps into the bed. Dean smiles again, grabs his keys, and heads out.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean pulls into the parking lot. Getting out of his car, he looks at the building in front of him. He walks through the rows of cars and into the two sets of double doors. The smell of cleaning solution and cinnamon filling the air. He looks around. There’s a soft pretzel stand to his right and a restaurant to his left. He looks at the sign above him. He follows the word ‘Stores’ and goes to the left. 

Walking through the mall, Dean looks at each store name and keeps walking until he ends up outside of a brightly lit store with glass cases along the inside. He walks up to the counter with the cash register. The woman standing there looks up with a smile. 

“Hi. How can I help you this morning?” She says with a chipper voice. Dean gives her a smile and looks at the case. He points to a small open box with a silver band. 

“Can I see that one?” She follows his finger and nods. Then, she reaches into the case and takes the box out, placing it onto the counter in front of Dean. He takes it off the counter and examines it. Glancing up at her he mumbles a thank you. To which he replies with a nod. Dean sets the box back down and looks at the woman. “It’s perfect. Is there any way I could get it engraved?” She smiles once again.

“Yes. If you just want to write down what you want it to say.” She slides a yellow legal-pad with a pen across the counter. The words _inside_ and _outside_ are on it, with some space between the words. “And I will tell you how much it will cost.” 

“Okay.” Dean says as he takes the pen. In the inside space, Dean draws sigils identical to the ones on his ring. Once they're drawn, he moves to the outside section. He thinks for a moment and writes down two sentences. He smiles as he slides the paper back to the woman. She looks over the page and smiles broadly. Looking up at Dean, she talks again.

“Whoever this “C” person is, is very lucky to know you.” Dean blushes a little but smiles back at her, mind wandering to a certain pair of blue eyes.

“I’m pretty lucky too.” 

The lady told Dean the engraving would add a hundred dollars with tax. She also said it would take around two hours to engrave. He said it was okay, paid, thanked her, and left the store. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking around the mall, Dean stops by a few stores. Just looking around. He ended up buying Sam a new yellow and black flannel and Jack a Star Wars mug. After about an hour and half, Dean’s phone starts ringing. 

“Hello?” He asks the phone, stopping and leaning against a wall.

“Hi. It’s Tracy. Your engraving is finished.” The woman says, he immediately recognizes the voice as the girl who helped him at the jewelry store.

“Alright. I’m heading over there now.” Dean says with a smile. He ends the call and walks to the store. 

Dean leaves the mall with a smile plastered to his face. He walks to Baby and slides into the front seat. Placing the bag in the spot next to him, he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. Dean flicks on his music. Back in Black fills the car. Dean taps his fingers on the steering wheel and sings along to AC/DC. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On his way back to the motel, Dean picks up burgers for him and Cass. He turns the car off in the motel parking lot, takes the ring box out of the bag, and puts it in the locked glove box in the console. Happy with his hiding spot, Dean takes the food bags in his hand and gets out. His heart rate picks up slightly as he remembers who’s waiting for him on the other side of the door. Dean opens the door quietly so as to not disturb the sleeping man. He locks the door behind him and places the keys and bags on the table. Dean eyes the bed, seeing that Cass is still asleep, turned on his left side facing the door. The golden sunset is pouring through the slotted blinds, highlighting Cass’s features and painting the room a warm yellow. Dean smiles to himself and walks to the side of the bed occupied by the man. Sitting down on the edge, Dean runs his finger through Cass’s dark messy locks. The hunter leans down and places a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Cass hums in approval as his eyes flutter open. He smiles softly as his eyes meet Dean’s. 

“How’d you sleep?” Dean whispers, breaking the warm silence. Cass hums again before answering.

“Good. I didn’t realize how tired I actually was.” He looks up at Dean. “This is all so new to me. It’s been a while since I’ve been human” Dean leans down and kisses Cass softly.

“Good thing we’ll work through it together.” Dean puts their foreheads together. They stay like that. Foreheads touching, small smiles stuck to their lips, simply being with each other. After a few minutes, a particularly loud growl comes from Cass’s stomach. It causes Dean’s smile to widen as he pulls his head away to laugh softly. Cass blushes but laughs with Dean. “Come on.” Dean holds out his hand. “I brought food.” Cass takes his hand. He pulls the other man to his feet. Hands linked together, Dean walks Cass over to the bags of food. They sit down at the table, eating their burgers and talking about what happened while Cass was gone. Dean explains how they took down Chuck with Amara. How Jack took over in creating angels and now Heaven is up and running again. 

“You know, Cass.” Dean starts after swallowing his final bite. “I bet Jack might be able to get your mojo back. If you really wanted him to.” Dean adds the last part quickly. He doesn’t want Cass to think he only wants the man because of his powers. Cass furrows his eyebrows in thought while he chews the rest of his burger. Looking at Dean as he swallows he responds.

“I don't think I want him to.” Cass says slowly. Dean’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I mean, I’ve been alive for so long. And yes, having powers would be much easier. But I quite like the thought of growing old with you, Dean. And, I’ve lost you many times already. Even with the knowledge that it wasn't final, it hurt me. I don't think I could possibly lose you knowing that I have to live eternally without you.” Dean’s heart melts at each sentence. He feels his face heat at the words. Dean stands up from his chair and pulls Cass so he’s standing as well. He looks at Dean in confusion. Dean looks at the ex-angel with wet eyes. Cass was willing to give up his power, his immortality, his faith, and his home. All for Dean. The hunter wraps his arms around Cass and pulls him into a strong hug. Cass wraps his arms around Dean’s neck after a moment to process what was happening. Dean sniffs and pulls away from the ex-angel, tear tracks evident on his cheeks. He gives Cass a watery smile before pulling him in for a kiss full of love. Cass kisses back immediately and his hands make their way up Dean's neck, submerging themselves in Dean’s hair. When they pull apart for air, the couple smiles at each other. 

“Cass, will you be my boyfriend?” Dean says suddenly. Cass’s smile grows impossibly wider as he nods.

“Of course, Dean.” Dean smiles back and dives in for another sweet kiss. A kiss that turns fierce quickly. Before it can go too far, Dean breaks away. 

“I don’t.” Dean pants. “I don’t want to do anything too fast or make you do something you don’t want to.” Dean says softly. He searches Cass’s eyes as the man’s lips curl into a soft smile at how considerate Dean is being of his feelings. “Because, I’ve rushed into things before and I don’t want you to think that this is the only thing that will make me happy. ‘Cus it’s not. It’s you, Cass. You’re what makes me happy.” Cass kisses Dean once softly.

“It’s okay Dean. I know. But-” Cass glances at the floor for a moment before his gaze returns to Dean’s green eyes. “This is something I want too.” Dean smiles at Cass before leaning in for another, passionate, kiss. They break the kiss and look into each other's eyes as Dean slides his arms down Cass’s body. Hands stopping at the other man’s thighs, Dean lifts Cass up so the ex-angel’s legs are around his waist. Now at eye-level, the hunter seals their lips together again. He walks them to the bed. They only break away for the pair to remove their shirts. Dean smiles as him and Cass fall onto the bed before reuniting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave that last part up to your imagination ;)
> 
> -Author<3


	10. Chapter 10

**At the bunker** **November 5th**

“Do you think Cass went to see Dean?” Jack asks Sam. The two were sitting at the table in the library, reading a few lore books. Jack, as much as he loved reading them, couldn’t get his mind to focus. All he could think about was the fact that his dad was alive. Sam looks up at Jack from his book. Deciding he’s through reading for the moment, Sam closes his book. 

“Yeah, I do.” Sam answers.

“What’s in Pontiac?” Sam has to think. He really didn’t know why Dean went to Pontiac, or even Illinois for that matter. There was no way he had remembered that’s where Jimmy was from. Sam barely remembered. Sam just shakes his head at Jack. 

“I have no clue.”

“Well, Cass said his vessel was from Illinois, right?” Sam nods in response, wanting to see where this is leading. Jack thinks before he continues. “Maybe he was from Pontiac. Where did they meet?” Now it’s Sam’s turn to think. He didn’t know. He remembered Dean and Bobby telling him they were looking for “Some guy called Castiel” but that was it. He was too hopped up on Demon blood in the moment to care. 

“I really don’t know Jack. I wasn’t with Dean when he met Cass.” Jack nods solemnly. 

“Well, maybe they met in Pontiac.” Jack says almost triumphantly. 

“We can ask them when they get back.” Sam resolves. Jack nods with a smile. Sam can’t help it, he smiles too. After a moment of silence, Jack talks again.

“What do you think they’re doing?”

“They’re probably talking. Talking about what happened after Cass died. Or, talking about how and why Cass died.” Sam says although that wasn’t the first thing that came into his mind. When Jack asked the question, the first thing Sam thought was  _ ‘it’ _ but he didn’t want to have to explain that to Jack just yet. Jack nods again. 

“Did we do the right thing? Bringing Cass back I mean.” Jack asks quietly, his voice unsure. Sam’s eyebrows furrow at the question. He reaches across the table and puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

“Yes, Jack. We did the right thing. But you can’t worry about that all the time. ‘Cus if you spend all of your time worrying about what’s right and wrong, you’re never going to do anything. You just need to think about what  _ you _ need and what  _ you _ need to do.” Jack listens to Sam and thinks about what he said. Slowly, he starts nodding. 

“Okay. Thank you Sam.” Jack has a small smile on his lips. Sam gives him a curt nod before taking his hand away and glancing down at his book. 

“Do you want to get some food?” Sam asks. Jack beams.

“Yes.” Jack says. They stand and leave the library, toward the garage. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Light is pouring through the closed blinds on the window when Dean opens his eyes. He smiles when he realizes the warmth in his arms is still there. Cass turns in his sleep and is now facing Dean. The latter places a soft kiss on the other's forehead. Cass smiles tiredly without opening his eyes. Under the blanket, Cass’s arms find their way around Dean’s middle. Cold hands resting on his back. Dean shivers but doesn’t move. He only pulls Cass impossibly closer to himself while their legs tangle. Castiel puts his face into Dean’s chest and Dean places his chin on Cass’s head. 

“Good morning, angel.” Dean whispers. He can feel Cass smile into his chest as it heats a little. Dean moves ever so slightly to see the blush that formed on Cass’s cheeks. 

“I am not an angel, Dean.” Cass’s voice is muffled by Dean’s chest. The hunter smiles to himself. Leaning down, Dean places a kiss on Cass’s flushed cheek.

“You are to me.” Dean whispers in Castiel’s ear, causing goosebumps to form on the man’s arms and legs. His face flushes more and Dean leans back, admiring his work. Cass nuzzles his face into Dean’s chest to hide himself. Dean squeezes Cass in his arms and the ex-angel looks up at him. With a small smile, Dean repeats himself. “Good morning, angel.” Cass smiles back.

“Good morning Dean.” Dean leans down and presses his lips against Cass’s, both of them smiling as they pull away. 

“How’re you feeling?” Dean asks with a small smirk on his lips. 

“Good.” Cass answers simply. Dean’s grin grows devilish and he moves so he’s above Cass, holding himself up with his arms on either side of the other man’s head. 

“I can change that.” Dean whispers while nipping at Cass’s ear. Cass shudders before grinning himself. He slips out from under Dean to flip the hunter over. Now, Cass is above Dean. The blanket is showing the gap between the men, allowing Dean to glance at their bare bodies. 

“No.” Cass nips at Dean’s ear this time, teeth clicking as they meet. Mouth still hovering near Dean’s ear, Cass sucks a dark purple bruise under the lobe before talking again. “My turn.” Dean pulls Cass’s face to his, fusing their lips together.

The new couple spends the entire day in bed, only getting out and decently dressed when they have pizza delivered. They eat for a few minutes before resuming what they were doing. 

By the time the sun sets that night, both of the men have bruises ranging from a light pink, to red, to dark purple scattered across their bodies. They lay in bed, Dean’s head on Cass’s chest, mimicking the night Cass left. The blue-eyed man playing with Dean’s short hair. After a few minutes, Dean sits up and without a word gets out of the bed. The other man watches the hunter as he makes his way to the bathroom. Dean stops just before the door and turns back to the bed. 

“I’m going to take a shower.” He says, letting the statement hang in the air between them. Cass just nods, signaling he can go. When Dean doesn't move from the doorway, the ex-angel tilts his head in a silent question. Dean answers it by walking into the bathroom, but leaving the door open as he starts the water. Cass’s face flushes as he realizes what Dean’s insinuating. He gets out of the bed and walks carefully into the bathroom. When he enters and closes the door, he sees Dean looking at himself in the mirror. Cass walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Dean’s toned stomach. Dean smiles at Cass through the mirror. Cass admires the bruises covering Dean’s body. He smiles to himself as memories of the past 24 hours resurface. Dean turns around in Cass’s arms and seals their lips together. They stand there in the bathroom making out until the room begins to heat due to steam coming from the hot water in the shower. When they pull away panting, Dean takes Cass’s hand in his own and pulls the man to the shower. 

They get out and Dean hands Cass a towel. They dry off and put boxers on, not really caring for anything else. Dean rubs the towel over his hair. Cass laughs softly when he sees how Dean’s hair resembles a hedgehog. Dean gives him a sarcastic smile before ruffling Cass’ wet hair with his hand. 

“I like it better messy. It looks like when we first met.” Dean tells him.

“I thought people tried to look nicer to impress the people they like.” Cass says with a furrowed brow. Dean’s cheeks heat up before he asks,

“Wait, you started styling your hair to impress me?” Cass nods in answer. Dean blushes more at the thought. 

“I asked Sam how to do it soon after I met you. He told me he thought you liked me back, I thought he was mistaken. But after Zachariah took you and put you in the room to wait for Michael and you asked for my help, I realized I might’ve been wrong. But, well, you know what happened after that.”

“Yeah, you let me live with Lisa and Ben.” Dean says sadly.

“I felt it would be best for you to be with someone you love.” Cass says, looking at the wet floor. Dean takes his finger and puts it under Cass’ chin, making him look up at the hunter.

“Sure I loved Lisa. But back then, Cass. I was  _ in _ love with you. Always have been and always will be.” Dean talks softly although there’s no one else there to hear his words. Cass smiles back at Dean.

“I love you forever and always too.” Dean leans down slowly. Their lips touch softly and they share the softest, most loving kiss either of them have ever experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that someone taught Cass how to do his hair and it honestly gives me life. I wish we could see Sam or Dean showing Cass how to do it. Because all of a sudden his hair is done properly and it makes me happy to think about. 
> 
> Also, do y'all remember season 2 ep 17 "Heart" where Sam and the werewolf were together for like a day? That's what I imagine for Dean and Cass.
> 
> I hope y'all had a fun and safe halloween!!  
> -Author <3


	11. Chapter 11

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Dean zips up his duffle bag and turns around, slinging it over his shoulder. He sees Castiel watching him from the kitchen table of the motel room. He smiles at the blue eyed man and walks over to him. Cass stands up as he draws closer, engaging in a short kiss before Dean takes his hand. The pair watch as their fingers lace together. Dean opens the door with his free hand, fishing the keys out of his jacket pocket, and locks the wooden door behind them. They walk to the car and Dean gives Cass Baby’s keys and his bag.

“I’m gonna check out, you take these to the car.” Cass nods and does as he said. Dean walks to the small building he went in the first day and gives the clerk the room keys, paying for the room. He says goodbye with a smile and makes his way to the car. The hunter can see Cass watching him from the passenger seat. When he slides behind the wheel, Dean steals another short kiss from his boyfriend and takes his hand before driving out of the parking lot and heading home. 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Dean pulls into the garage and parks the impala. He turns to see Cass looking at him. Dean offers him a smile, getting one in return. 

“Ready to see Sam and Jack?” Dean asks the ex-angel. Cass's face lights up at the thought.

“Yes.” His smile lasts a moment before it’s replaced by a thoughtful look. “Are we telling them we’re together?” He asks hesitantly. Dean doesn’t miss a beat before he answers.

“It’s up to you. They both kinda already know how I feel about you. So it’s your choice.” 

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to tell them.” Cass replies. Dean smiles and gives his boyfriend a kiss, longer than the others they’d shared that day. 

“It’s okay with me, Cass.” Dean says, pulling away with a smile. Castiel smiles in response and Dean turns away, taking the keys out of the car. The pair get out of the car, taking their things from the warded trunk. With one last reassuring look, Dean takes Cass’s hand in his own. Giving the other’s hand a squeeze, Dean pushes the door to the bunker open with a loud creak from the old hinges. They couple step onto the landing just before the stairs and look over the railing to see Sam and Jack sitting at one of the library tables reading. The younger men’s attention is pulled at the sound of the door and Jack's eyes light up at the sight of his father, now back from the dead, again. Dean sees Cass smile and they walk down the steps. Sam and Jack meet them in the war room. Dean lets go of Cass’s hand as Cass starts to walk to Jack. The father and son engage in a strong hug. Sam pulls Dean into a hug of their own. When they pull away, Sam squeezes Dean’s shoulder and looks into his brother’s eyes. Something about the look Sam is giving him gives Dean the feeling that he just _knows_. With a firm squeeze, Sam releases him and gives Cass a hug after him and Jack have parted. Dean pulls Jack into a hug as well.

“Thanks kid.” Dean whispers into Jack's ear. Jack smiles.

“You’re welcome.” He replies just as quietly. They pull apart and the four men look at eachother. Cass sends Dean a fond smile, one that Dean returns, and Dean claps gaining everyone's attention.

“Who’s hungry? There’s a burger joint a few miles away that we passed that looks promising.” Sam looks at Jack, who nods, and turns back to the group. 

“Sure. Dean and I will go. Let Cass and Jack catch up.” Sam says. The other three murmur in agreement and they all break off. Jack goes back to the library, Sam to the garage after Dean gave him the keys to Baby, and Cass and Dean to the hunters room to drop off their stuff. 

Once in the room, Dean tosses his duffle on the bed and turns to face Cass. He takes the ex-angel in. He’s wearing a pair of Dean’s blue jeans and his own white button up minus the tie. His hair is messier than the last few years, but tamer than when they first met. Dean smiles to himself and walks closer to Cass. He ruffles his hand through the other man's hair. He watches as a smile forms on Cass’ face. Dean’s hand slides from the dark hair to the man's scruffy cheek. Cass leans into the familiar touch and his smile softens. Dean slowly brings their lips together. They move apart after a moment. Dean looks at Cass with adoration in his eyes. He’s having trouble believing he finally has Cass. Cass is his. 

“Sam’s gonna get mad if I don’t go soon.” Dean says softly. Cass nods, not breaking eye contact. Dean smiles and kisses him again before he moves and walks to the door. He pulls it open, but before he can leave Cass speaks up.

“Goodbye, Dean.” Dean turns to look at him. He’s still by the desk but his cheeks are pink and he looks shy. It’s almost as if he has something he wants to say but can’t. Dean smiles.

“See ya, Cass.” Dean almost turns to go again, but something pulls him back. He realizes he now has the chance to say the things he never could. The things he used to say in his head. “Love you.” When Dean finishes, he can feel his cheeks heat. Cass beams at him and his shyness goes away. 

“I love you too, Dean.” With one final smile from both of the men, Dean leaves his room. He shuts the door behind him and leans against the wall with a giddy smile on his lips. After a moment he sighs and heads down the hallway towards the garage.

Sam’s waiting in the passenger seat when Dean reaches the car. He slides into the driver’s seat. Dean can feel Sam’s eyes on him. As he pulls out of the garage, he glances at his little brother.

“What?” 

“Nothing. It’s just, I was hoping you would tell me what happened when you left.” Sam says with a shrug. He moves his gaze to the window. Dean thinks about telling his brother what happened. With a small sigh, he makes a decision. 

“I left because the anniversary of Cass leaving was coming up. I wanted to go somewhere.” Dean starts. Sam looks at him again.

“You wanted to be alone.” He finishes for his brother. Dean glances at Sam again before looking back at the road.

“Yeah. That, and I had somewhere in Pontiac I wanted to go to.”

“What’s in Pontiac?” Sam asks. 

“I never actually told you how Cass and I met. Bobby and I had gotten a lead in Pontiac that that’s where this ‘Castiel’ would be.” Dean says, using air quotes around the name. “We went to some abandoned barn where we drew every sigil we knew. The place was littered with devil’s traps and other tags. We also had every gun and knife we owned. When Cass came into the barn, he blew the lights out and Bobby and I shot him with rocksalt, which didn’t even phase him. Then I lunged at him with the demon knife, which also did nothing.” Sam snickers at that, causing Dean to look at him again. 

“You stabbed him when you first met him?” Sam laughs when Dean nods his head. “Wow. Love story of the century.” Sam says between giggles. Dean can’t help but smile, which turns to laughing softly with his brother. 

“Yeah. The way he looked at me when I stabbed him almost made my knees weak. I swear Sammy, I would’ve done anything for him in that moment.” Sam’s laughter dies down as Dean’s talking but stops when he raises his eyebrow at the last sentence. It’s as if he’s saying ‘Yeah right, anything?’ “Yes Sam. _Anything_.” Dean emphasizes the last word and Sam bursts out in laughter again. This time Dean joins in right away. When they’ve calmed down, Sam continues interrogating his brother. 

“What did you do? Before he found you I mean.” Sam asks. He silently hopes he’s not crossing any lines by asking. 

“Not a lot. By the time I got to Pontiac it was getting late. I had dinner and went to bed. The next day was when Cass found me.” The last sentence leads Sam into his next question.

“Where’d he find you? The motel?” 

“No. I went back to the barn we met in and prayed to him. He was in the doorway when I finished.” Sam knows better than to ask what he said. 

“So, he heard your prayer? Is his mojo back to 100%?” Sam asks, a small amount of hope seeping into his words. Dean answers without looking away from the road.

“No. His mojo isn’t back. It’s gone.” Dean says carefully.

“Dean, what do you me-”

“He’s human, Sam.” Dean cuts him off.

“What? How?” Sam turns, now almost completely facing his brother.

“Cass told me the ‘Empty’ didn’t want to be awake again, so it took away his angelic power or whatever and now he’s human.” Sam huffs quietly and leans back slightly. 

“So, wait. He’s human now? Like, he’ll age now and he has to do human things?” Sam asks incredulously. 

“Yes, Sam. Why is this so surprising to you? He’s been human before.” Dean asks, voice not quite reaching angry but getting close to exasperated. 

“I don’t know. I guess, when he was human before we knew why and we could change it. We knew that all he needed was grace. But now we don’t know what to do. Or how to, fix it.” 

“There’s nothing _to_ fix, Sam. He said he’s happy being human. And I, for one, believe him.” Sam looks at Dean.

“What about you. Are you okay with it?” 

“I actually really am. I thought I was going to have a problem with it but I think it might actually be nice.” Dean tells his brother honestly with a small smile. Sam smiles back at him. 

“Well then, I’m happy too.” Dean glances at his brother.

“I never said I was happy.” Sam smirks.

“You didn’t have to.” Dean smiles and blushes lightly but keeps focusing on the road. The rest of the drive is filled with jokes and stories being shared between the brothers.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, at the bunker**

Cass is left standing in the room blushing with a smile glued to his face. He waits until he hears Deans footsteps disappear before he leaves the room. He finds Jack where he was when they left to Deans room. Jack looks up as Cass enters the library. He smiles as his father figure.

“Hi, Jack.” Cass says with a smile.

“Hello.” Cass sits across from Jack.

“What are you reading?’ He asks, trying to read the page. 

“I’m reading about zombies. They’re really interesting.” Cass smiles at the young man.

“Yes, they are very interesting.” Jack closes the book and pushes it to the side. 

“What are you thinking about?” He asks innocently. Cass sighs softly before asking the question that was nagging at him since he came back.

“Did you know the Empty would take my grace?” Jack looks a little surprised for a second before he looks down, almost ashamed.

“No. I didn’t know it would take your grace from you.” He looks back at Cass. “I’m sorry.” Cass shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry. You brought me back. That’s all I could ask for. Even if I’m human. Thank you Jack.” Cass says sincerely. Jack smiles and nods. 

“You’re welcome Castiel.” Jack furrows his eyebrows after a minute. Looking at Cass, he asks a burning question. “What did you and Dean do in Pontiac?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're back home! Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> *SPOILERS FOR 15X18 AHEAD*
> 
> What did y'all think of the confession? I think his "I love you" was 1000% romantic but my sisters think it could've been platonic. I wish Dean would've said it back, but maybe in the beginning of ep 19 he'll say something. I also wish we would've gotten a Destiel kiss. I'm like 99% sure that scene was filmed before covid shut production down, so I definitely think we could've gotten one. BUT anyway, Cass told Dean he loves him. It seems like he implied he'd loved Dean since he pulled him out of hell, sooooooo..... But yeah! Destiel's canon now!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Love y'all!
> 
> -Author<3


	12. Chapter 12

Dean gets back into the car with the bags of food. He starts the car and leaves the parking lot while Sam looks out the window with a furrowed brow. He’s been trying to figure out how to ask Dean a question in the nicest, most careful, ‘making sure Dean won’t get mad or upset’ way he can. Eventually, he just says “screw it” in his mind and decides to go for it.

“So.” He starts while turning to look at Dean, gaining his brother's attention. “What's going on between you and Cass now?” Sam asks slowly. Dean doesn’t fight the small smile that makes its way to his lips. 

“We’re dating.” Dean answers. Sam looks at him, smiling. Dean can’t help it, he smiles wider too. After a moment, Sam scoffs and rolls his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

“It’s about damn time!” Dean’s smile turns shocked at his brother's sudden exclamation. His eyebrows furrow in confusion as he glances at his brother. Dean opens his mouth to ask ‘what the hell he’s talking about’ but Sam beats him to it. “I have seen the looks you guys sent each other before he left. I saw the love and utter adoration between you two for twelve years. I was beginning to doubt either of you would actually say anything.”

“You knew I told him. I told him before he was taken by the Empty. That’s why he was taken.” Dean tells his brother, surprised he didn’t recall that information.

“I thought you would pretend like nothing happened between you two when he got back. That you’d act like nothing had changed.” Dean blushes and drops his head slightly. He had to admit, that did sound like something he would do. Sam smiles and speaks again before Dean can respond. “But seriously Dean, I’m really happy for you guys. I’m glad you two found each other. Goodness knows you both deserve it.” Dean smiles at his brother’s words.

“Thanks Sammy. By the way, how’s Eileen doing? You two still together? Has she decided if she’s moving in or is she still huntin’ out on her own?” Sam smiles sadly.

“Yeah, we’re still together, and it’s actually going really well. She said she’s gonna stay out on her own for a little longer. But, I think when we get married she’ll probably move into the bunker. If not we’ll...buy-” Sam trails off when he sees a dumb smile on Dean’s face. “What?” 

“You said when.” Sam furrows his eyebrows. 

“What do you mean?”

“You said  _ when _ you get married. Not if.” Dean’s smile turns proud. Sam flushes and looks away from his brother’s profile. 

“Yeah, well. When you know, you know.” Sam says shyly, voice barely audible. Dean nods.

“I’m happy for you Sammy.” Dean says clapping a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Sam smiles lightly.

“Thanks Dean.” The last twenty minutes of the car ride are filled with conversations about the brother’s relationships. Dean admits what he and Cass did in Pontiac, with little detail so he doesn’t scar his brother. Sam tells Dean about Jack bringing Cass back and about his talk with Jack about doing the right thing, to which Dean agrees with what Sam said. When they get back to the bunker, Sam and Dean get out of the car. Sam rounds the front and reaches Dean before the older Winchester can get the bags, and pulls Dean in for a hug. Dean, although surprised, hugs back quickly. After a squeeze and a few pats on the back, the brothers part and smile at each other. On any other day, in any other circumstance, Dean would clear his throat and say something about stopping the chick flick moment. But he doesn’t. He’s glad he talked to Sam. When he lost Cass he thought about a lot of things. One of them being, how damn lucky he was to have a brother he actually got along with. Well, most of the time, he had to admit to himself. Though they might fight, they both know they have eachothers backs. Dean grabs the bags of food and shuts the car door, walking with Sam into the bunker. They find Jack and Cass in the library laughing about something. Dean can feel his heart flutter at the smile on Cass’ face. A smile showing his white teeth and crinkling his eyes. The hunter can feel his love for the ex-angel grow at the sight and can’t stop himself from stealing a quick kiss, more like a peck, when he passes to sit next to the man at the table. Cass looks at him with a light blush settling on his cheeks. Dean makes a mental note to try and get that smile out of Cass as much as possible. The four men dig into the food. Jack tells Sam and Dean what he and Cass were laughing at, the detailed explanation of his first encounter with a human at the fast food restaurant and how he now knows what Clark meant when he asked if Jack was high. The story, not funny when it happened, made the other two men laugh as well. Seeing as they didn’t know exactly what happened then either. 

When they’ve all finished their food but keep some random conversation going, Dean leans back in his chair. He simply watches the small group in front of him. He watches Jack talk with his hands. He notices Sam slip a few signs in while he talks, out of habit. Cass catches his eye as Dean sees the way Cass looks up and to the side, tilting his head slightly, while he thinks. The blue-eyed man gives Dean a warm smile. Dean returns it, reaching out and intertwining their hands on Cass’ knee. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say, my 1:30 am brain while writing the end of this chapter spelled teeth "teath".  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter! Have a great week y'all!
> 
> -Author <3


	13. Chapter 13

Two years pass in a blur. A month after Cass and Dean returned to the bunker, Sam finally popped the question to Eileen. Obviously, she said yes. They got married five months after that, in a small spring ceremony, only close friends. She did, in fact, end up moving back into the bunker. On their wedding night, a new set of initials are added to the table in the library. Along with “D.W.”, “S.W.”, and “M.W.”, “E.W.” joins. They share a laugh at the letters and Dean and Jack groan dramatically as Sam and Eileen share a kiss after she’s done carving. 

Four months later, while Cass and Jack are on a hunt, Dean’s at Sam’s door, shifting on his feet nervously as he knocks. Sam answers and takes in his brother’s appearance before practically dragging him into the room. He sits Dean on the bed before standing with Eileen facing the older man. Taking a deep breath, Dean answers their question of “What’s wrong?”

“I’m gonna ask Cass to marry me.” Sam freezes with a smile on his face and Eileen sits next to Dean to pull him into a hug. Sam hugs Dean after Eileen stands up again. Once Sam’s upright, she asks;

“When are you going to do it?” 

“September 18th.” Sam's eyebrows shoot up at the specific date. He didn’t even have a specific day picked out. He just did it when it felt right.

“Why September 18th?” Eileen questions. Dean blushes a little and shifts his eyes down, making sure he doesn’t tilt his whole head.

“That’s the day Cass and I met. After he pulled me outta hell.” Sam puts his hand on Dean's shoulder and gives it a squeeze. 

“He’s gonna say yes. You have nothing to worry about.” Sam’s lips quirk up in a smile. “I’m so happy for you, Dean.” He says earnestly. 

As promised, a week later, Dean takes Cass on a drive just before sunset. He tells him it’s to get some alone time and talk. The couple have their entwined hands settled on the bench seat between them. After about twenty minutes of driving, Dean pulls up to an empty field. He gets out of the car, trying and failing to avoid Cass’ confused stare. He leads Cass into the field by their hands which got connected again once they both were out of the car. Dean feels the box that used to be in the glove box in his pocket each time his free arm brushes past it. Once Dean and Cass walk a ways, Cass notices a blanket laid down. It has a basket of food and two empty glasses with a bottle of wine between them. Cass goes to sit, releasing Dean’s hand, but Dean keeps him standing. Cass doesn't hide the confused look as Dean shakes his head, whispering 

“Not yet Cass. There’s something I wanna say first.” Cass nods, letting Dean know he can continue. Dean clears his throat and begins. “Cass. Saying we’ve been through a lot is a vast understatement. We’ve literally been to hell and back and we still managed to find our way back to each other. 15 years ago today, you walked into my life. 15 years ago today, I knew I never wanted you to walk out. We’ve lost each other many times. More than I’d care to have experienced.” Dean can feel himself get choked up when he remembers Cass leaving with the Empty. But he keeps pushing through his prepared speech. There’s no way he’s backing out now. “But none of that matters. All that matters is that we found each other and we’re together. I finally have you Cass. I finally have the one thing I thought I knew I couldn’t have.” Cass has his eyebrows furrowed the whole time. Though this doesn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes, it does express his utter confusion of the whole situation to Dean. Reaching into his left pocket, Dean drops the hands he grabbed when he started talking. He pulls out the box and starts to lower himself to the ground on one knee. “All I know for sure, is how in love with you I am, Cass. That has never and will never change. So,” Dean opens the box on his last word. He looks up at Cass, presenting the ring to him. “Castiel, will you marry me?” Cass’ hands cover his mouth as a few tears fall down his cheeks. He’s grinning from ear to ear. Dean looks at Cass with hopeful eyes. Cass slowly starts to nod, quickening before he drops to his knees as well. 

“Yes, Dean. Of course.” Cass says, having moved his hands to the back of Dean’s neck. Cass pulls the hunter into a kiss. When they part, Dean takes the ring out of the box and slips it on Cass’s left ring finger. Cass looks at the ring. He notices there’s an engraving on it and brings it closer to his face to read it. _‘C. We’ll never be apart. I love you. -D.W.’_ Cass smiles, moving his eyes back to his fiancé. He pulls Dean in for another kiss. This one lands them on the ground. Before things can escalate, the couple decide to enjoy the food Sam and Eileen had made them. They eat the sandwiches and watch the sunset while stealing kisses now and then. They walk back to Baby hand in hand, carrying the picnic supplies. They set the stuff in the trunk. Dean stops Cass before he can get into the passenger side and motions to the backseat. A tasteful pink colors Cass’s face as he nods shyly. Dean pulls the ex-angel into the car and they continue their celebration of their engagement. 

Dean and Cass decide not to rush. They have all the time in the world to spend together. So, they set their date for October 17th 2023. 13 whole months after getting engaged. The leaves are turning orange outside the bunker. Sam walks back inside the bunker after making sure everything outside is good to go. He hasn’t gotten ready yet. He knocks on the door to the bathroom him and Dean are getting ready in. It opens and Sam slips inside. He looks at his older brother once the door is locked. Dean’s wearing a tux with a black bow tie untied and hanging from the collar. His jacket is on a hanger hanging from the shower next to Sam’s suit. Sam smiles at Dean and gets a nervous lopsided smile in return. He walks over to get his suit. As he’s getting dressed, he talks to Dean.

“You look good, man.” Dean smiles a little as he fixes the cuffs of his sleeves.

“Thanks Sammy.”

“You nervous?” Sam finishes buttoning up his shirt and walks over to Dean. He steps in front of Dean. 

“‘M not nervous because I don’t want to do this. Believe me, I’ve wanted this for so long Sammy. You don’t even know.” Sam nods at his brother before he continues. “I’m just nervous that this won’t work out.” Dean drops his head. “I mean, I love Cass. Shit, I love Cass. But, what if he marries me and realizes I’m not worth giving up his immortality and grace for? What if he wakes up one morning and realizes he deserves so much better than me?” Sam puts his hands on Deans shoulders.

“Dean, look at me.” Dean raises his head to look his brother in the eyes. Sam leans down a little so they’re at eye level. “Cass loves you. I’ve seen how you two look at each other. I’ve been there for the ups and downs. And you two _always_ manage to find your back to each other.” Dean huffs a small laugh.

“That sounds like what I said when I proposed.” Sam cracks a small victorious smile.

“See! Both of you know how perfect you are for each other. Dean, he’s changed you in ways I never thought would be possible. And you! You changed an angel, who was programmed to have no feelings. And you helped him fall in love. And if it still doesn’t work out between you two after today, then I’m giving up on love. ‘Cause Dean, there is no one more perfect for you than Cass.” Dean nods slowly. “Nerves before getting married are normal, Dean. You just can’t let them talk you out of marrying your best friend. Because that’d be the dumbest thing you’ve ever done.” The brothers laugh. Sam claps his brother on the shoulder. “Okay?” Dean nods while smiling.

“Yeah, thanks Sammy.” Sam smiles at his big brother before pulling him into a hug. 

“‘Course Dean.” Sam points at Dean’s tie. “You need help with that?” Dean nods. Sam ties the bow tie for his big brother and finishes it with another pat on the shoulder before getting to work on his own, long green, tie. Once the brothers put their jackets on, Sam helps put the yellow yarrow boutonnière to Dean’s jacket. “So, why did Cass want yarrows again?” Sam asks when he’s done and turns Dean to look in the mirror. 

“He said they represent eternal love.” Dean admires his reflection as Sam reaches for his red chrysanthemum boutonnière. “And the red chrysanthemum’s mean I love you.” He remembers Cass telling him about the flowers while they were walking through a park, discussing wedding plans. Sam smiles when he pins it. 

“That’s really sweet.” Dean hums in agreement. Sam’s about to compliment his brother again, when a knock comes from the door. Dean rushes to hide and gives Sam a nod. Sam cracks the door open to see Eileen standing in front of it wearing a knee length blue dress. She signs to Sam, telling her husband everyone is here, Cass is ready, and that they’re ready for Dean when he’s done. Sam smiles and turns to Dean. “Dean, everyone’s here. Are you ready?” Dean smiles and nods.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” He starts walking to the door that Sam opened more. “Let’s do this.” Eileen smiles and walks with them. 

Once the three are outside, Dean gives his brother and sister-in-law a hug each before leaving them and going up to the altar. He stands in front of his friends and next to Donna, who's ordained. Who knew! She flashes him a smile before music starts playing. A soft melody of ‘Say You Won’t Let Go’ fills the autumn air and Dean smiles as Sam and Eileen make their way down the aisle. The guests turn in their chairs to get a view of the couple as they walk past. Eventually, they reach the altar and break after a kiss on Eileen’s cheek from Sam. He heads to the right to stand with Dean and Eileen goes to the left. Next comes Jack. He’s carrying a box with the rings inside. He’s wearing a suit that matches Sam’s with a blue and green striped tie. When he makes it to the end, he joins Eileen, standing to her right. He figured out a way to get the words being said into her mind, like a thought, without her being able to hear them. She smiles at Jack when the faint words of the song enter her mind. After a moment, the song changes. The change sends butterflies to Dean’s stomach and the guests stand. Now, instead of James Arthur, ‘The Wedding March’ fills the crisp atmosphere. Cass comes into view and Dean’s breath catches in his throat. He can’t believe Cass looks that good. He’s wearing a white tux with black lining, a black bowtie, and yellow yarrows on his lapel. His hands are in front of him holding a bouquet of yarrows and red chrysanthemums. He has a smile on his face and a pink blush on his cheeks. His eyes meet Deans and he visibly relaxes while his eyes look his fiancé up and down. When he makes it to the altar and the music stops, Dean takes Cass’s hand and helps him up, although he doesn’t need it. The guests sit and Dean and Cass turn to face each other after Castiel gives Eileen his flowers.

“You look amazing, Cass.” Dean whispers. Cass blushes more with a smile.

“Thank you, Dean. You look amazing as well.” It’s Dean's turn to blush just as Donna begins to speak. 

“We are gathered here today, to celebrate the marriage between Dean Winchester and Castiel. Let’s be honest, we all saw this comin’.” Donna’s joke at the end of her sentence causing everyone to laugh. Dean smiles at Cass and gets one in return. “In all seriousness, I have only seen the tail end of their relationship and even then, there is no one more perfect for each other than these two. They have been through a lot and here they are, stronger than ever. Knowing these two has changed my life in unexplainable ways. I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness.” Donna sends the couple a sincere smile. “Now, how about we read the vows?” Cass and Dean nod before Dean turns to Sam to get his paper. Sam fishes it out of his jacket pocket and hands it to Dean with a reassuring smile. Sam was with Dean when he wrote it and listened and consoled his brother when he rambled about how nervous he was to say this to Cass. Dean takes a shaky breath, getting a squeeze from Cass’s hand to his own. 

“Cass. We’ve known each other for 15 years and I have loved you the whole time. Why it took me so long to finally admit it is beyond me.” Laughter comes from the guests and Cass himself. Dean smiles at the sound that came from his husband-to-be and continues reading, a little more confidently. “I wouldn’t be standing here today if it hadn’t been for you. For more reasons than one. I’ve never been good at expressing how I feel, but you changed that about me. You made me able to tell someone ‘I love you’ before going out or before bed. I never thought I could find love. I never thought that was in the cards for me. Thank goodness I was wrong.” Another ripple of chuckles comes from everyone. Cass laughs softly and his eyes never leave Dean’s. “I can’t say ‘thank you’ enough for sticking with me through thick and thin. I know I might drive you crazy...a lot. But don’t give up on me.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Cass whispers with a smile. Dean laughs as a tear dips down his cheek. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I love you.” Dean lifts Cass hand to his lips and places a small kiss to the back of his hand. He turns back around and gives Sam the paper while Jack hands Cass his own paper. 

“Dean, everything you have ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raise your little brother for love, you fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are. You’re the most caring man on Earth. You are the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know.” Cass reads from the paper while tears form in his eyes. Behind Dean’s back, Sam wipes a rogue tear from his face. “Ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of Hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you. I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack. But I cared about the whole world because of you.” The tear that threatened to spill over, break the surface and fall from his dark lashes. Dean reaches his free hand and wipes his tears. Jack and Eileen sniff and wipe tears of their own as well as the other guests. Cass moves his wet eyes to Dean’s. “I love you.” Dean gives him a watery smile.

“I want to kiss you so bad.” Dean mumbles so only Cass can hear. Cass smiles and chuckles while he hands Jack his paper. 

“Um.” Donna starts again, wiping her face. “Can I have the rings?” She asks Jack. He hands her the small box he’d been holding. Cass and Dean had taken off their engagement rings about a month prior so Sam could take them and do ‘stuff’ to them. Donna opens the box and faces it toward the couple. Looking in the box, Dean and Cass notice the changes immediately. In the middle of the space between the already carved words in the gold band, is a blue gem that matches Cass’s eye color to a T. The silver ring matches the gold one, but with a green gem instead. Cass and Dean make eye contact at the changes. The hunter makes a mental note to thank his little brother. “Dean, will you please take Castiel’s ring.” Dean does as he’s told, reaching into the box and taking the silver ring out.. “Now place it on his finger.” Dean takes Cass’s left hand and slides the ring onto his ring finger. “Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel to be your wedded husband; to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?”

“I do." Dean can barely believe the words coming from his mouth. He squeezes Cass’s hand slightly. He never thought he’d make it this far. But here he is. Cass squeezes his hand back. Dean sighs softly at the look Cass is giving him. 

“Now, Castiel. Please take Dean’s ring and place it on his finger.” Donna says. Cass takes the gold ring, letting Donna close the box and hand it back to Jack. He slides the ring on Dean’s left hand. “Do you, Castiel, take Dean Winchester to be your wedded husband; to love and to cherish, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?”

“I do.” Cass is smiling widely. Dean can’t hold back his smile, not that he’d want to. Donna’s smiling proudly.

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom.” Dean sighs constantly as he cups Cass’s cheek in his hand and leans in to connect their lips. They both smile into the kiss, but they don’t care. When they pull away, a mere three seconds later, the guests are on their feet and clapping. “It is my honor.” Donna starts again. Cass takes his bouquet from Eileen and turns with Dean to face the crowd. They lace their hands together and Dean looks at Cass with adoration swimming in his eyes. “To present, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mr. Winchester.” The guests clap more, joined by Eileen, Sam, and Jack. The newlyweds step down from the altar together, share one more swift kiss, and walk back down the aisle. 

Cass and Dean lower themselves into chairs next to each other in front of the table in the library after everyone has left. Sam, Eileen, and Jack join them. 

Dean grabs a glass and pours everyone a drink. They sit around the table laughing and telling stories about the day. After a few minutes, Dean gets an idea. He pulls a pocket knife from his dress pants, flicks opens the blade, and hands it to Cass. Castiel looks at him with a fond look before turning to the table and scratching letters into it. When he finishes, he pulls back a little and blows the shavings away. The group looks at the table with smiles on their faces. ‘C.W.’ now rests under ‘D.W.’ and Cass sits back in his chair and gives Dean his knife back. Dean throws his arm over his husband’s shoulder.

“When will my initials be added?” Jack asks innocently. 

“When you get yourself married. Then both you and your wife’s initials will be on there.” Dean says. He gives Jack a suspicious look when he blushes a little, before he adds. “Or husband.” Jack blushes more and drops his gaze a little. Sam quirks his eyebrow at the younger man. 

“Jack, is there someone you haven't told us about?” Jack’s quick to shake his head. Too quick. “You can tell us.” 

“His name is Clark.” Jack says. 

“He was here today, right? The sheriff’s kid from Washington?” Sam asks. Jack nods.

“Was he the kid with black hair and bright blue eyes that you were with the whole night?” Dean chimes in.

“Yeah. We’re sort of... dating.” Jack clarifies. He’s suddenly bombarded with questions of ‘how long?’ ‘why didn’t you tell us sooner?’ and ‘does he know about you?’ “When are you leaving for your honeymoon?” Jack asks, wanting to take the subject away from his love life.

“Thursday.” Dean answers, allowing the subject change. Cass nods in agreement, taking Dean’s left hand and spinning the band around Dean’s ring finger.

“Where are you going?” Eileen chimes in.

“Hawaii.” Cass says almost absentmindedly, before raising his gaze from Dean’s hand. “But, I think Dean’s a little nervous.” Cass glances at Dean with a teasing smile.

“Planes are scary Cass! If I could, I’d drive to Hawaii.”

“I know planes are scary honey, but I’ll be there.” 

“You can’t do much if the flying death trap starts going down.” Dean mumbles. Cass laughs and kisses the frown away from Dean’s face.

“I know you guys have been together for three years, but it’s still so weird to see you do stuff like that.” Sam says, signing simultaneously for his wife. Eileen and Jack nod in agreement. Dean smiles at Cass and kisses him again on the lips. Cass blushes when Dean pulls away. The three others turn and wince in mock disgust. “Ugh, get a room you two.” Sam says.

“We’re planning on it.” Dean winks and Cass buries his face in Dean’s arm. Sam and Jack groan while Eileen turns away, holding in a laugh. Dean laughs and looks at Cass’s beet red face. 

“That’s not funny Dean.” Cass says.

“Eh, it’s a little funny.” Cass and Sam roll their eyes. After a few more minutes, Eileen yawns.

“I’m gonna call it a night.” She stands and walks over to the couple, who stood when she did. “Congratulations.” She hugs both of them, giving Cass an extra squeeze.

“Thank you Eileen.” Cass says. Sam stands as well and puts a hand on Eileen's shoulder. 

“I think I’m gonna head to bed too.” He lets go of his wife and pulls Cass in for a hug. Jack takes his place when Sam goes to Dean. “Congrats, Dean. I love you man.” He whispers.

“Thanks, Sammy. I love you too.” Dean whispers back. With one more pat, the brothers part and Jack stands awkwardly to the side, as if unsure he can hug Dean. But the older hunter will have none of that. He pulls Jack into a strong hug. When they part, Dean keeps his hand on Jack’s shoulder and looks him in his eyes. “Hey, you know, Cass is practically your dad.” Jack nods to the sentence that wasn’t exactly a question but he didn’t know what else to do. Sam and Eileen had left, so it was just Dean, Cass, and Jack. Cass watches from next to Dean. “Which means I’m also your dad now.” Cass feels a smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

“You’ve always been like my father, Dean.” Jack says with a furrowed brow. 

“I know. I mean, I’m literally your dad now. Cass and I are married. That makes you just as much my son as it does his.” Jack smiles now. He hugs Dean again, whispering a small ‘thank you’. “You’re welcome kiddo.” They pull away and with one more smile and ‘congratulations’ to the couple, Jack heads off to his own room. Dean watches him walk out of the room before turning around and facing Cass. Castiel has a smile on his face as he takes a few short steps forward. “What?” Dean asks him, a small smile and chuckle passing his lips. Cass takes Dean’s hands. 

“I just love you. That’s all.” Cass tells him. Dean rolls his eyes playfully but leans down and presses their lips together. 

“I love you too.” They kiss once more before walking to their room, hand in hand.

Dean walks back into the room, wearing plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He sees Cass sitting on the bed. He’s wearing a pair of Dean’s old sweat pants and no shirt. Dean whistles softly, making Cass blush, before they both slide into bed. They lose their pants, leaving them in boxers. Dean turns off the lamp and pulls the comforter up their bodies. Dean turns on his side and pulls Cass so the ex-angel’s back is against his chest. He intertwines their left hands in front of Cass and he smiles lazily. 

“I can’t believe we’re married.” Dean whispers to the dark room. Cass hums in agreement.

“I know.” He whispers back. Dean releases a breathy laugh.

“I’m just so happy right now, Cass. I don’t know how to explain it.” Cass can hear the smile in his husband's voice. He turns so their chests are pressed together, releasing their hands in the process. Cass plants a kiss on Dean’s lips as the hunters arms wrap around Cass’s body, hooking his hands behind his back. They part with smiles stuck on both of their faces. 

“I am too, Dean.” 

“Night, Cass.” 

“Goodnight Dean.”

“...I love you, Cass.” Cass smiles into the dark room, nuzzling his face in his husband's chest.

“I love you too, Dean.”

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Looney Toons: That's all folks! We have reached the end of this story. How fitting that the last chapter is uploaded the same week Supernatural ends. I didn't plan that. When I'm writing this, it's Wednesday. I'm super nervous for Thursday (tomorrow). Anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this story. It was so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> -Author<3


End file.
